a Buneary's heart
by riolulover97
Summary: Pokemon mystery dungeon. In a world of mythical creatures, A Buneary has run from her childhood home with a wish to find her purpose along with a Pikachu who is a sworn friend of hers. Together they and a handful of others must face the perils of this land to find out who they are and what they are meant to do to make their home better. a Lagomorph story. (..Semi-hiatus?)
1. the start of a voyage!

Hey guys, riolulover97 here! And this marks the very start in what I hope is a long and prosperous future on fanfiction now I'm going, to be honest, I don't have a lot of experience as a writer and while it is something I love to do I have no clue as to if these stories will even be worth reading...that's where you come in! As you probably know, you can leave little reviews on the story by clicking the button down below and this is what I'm banking on. This way, I can show you guys a story and you can help me improve the further story's down the line so I can become a better author and.. y'know, actually be worth your time. Oh! And in case you don't know, **if you see text like this** that means you can type in the words to your search bar and listen to a neat little song for a better atmosphere! Of course, most of you probably know that too but I just want to be considerate.

Alright, enough stalling I hope you enjoy.

 **(also, please take note this chapter has been edited slightly for your viewing pleasure.)**

* * *

A small buneary can be seen walking outside of her mother's house sighing to herself.

"I'm sorry mom You too dad, but I'll never get to achieve anything if I just stay here and twiddle my paws."

She said this to herself as she continued to roam farther away from the place she once called home for she knew in her heart, that she would not get much done here.

You see, this buneary was unsure of herself unknowing of what her purpose was or what she was meant to do in life her parents had told her that she would one day find that purpose with them, but she felt as if staying in one place doing nothing at all wouldn't help in the slightest. So she decided on this particular night she would set out to explore the world for herself to find out what life had in store for her however, she knew all too well that her father would never let her go at her current age he wasn't a bad person, but very protective.

Which is why she found herself with a plan to leave at night-time while they were asleep...that plan was proving to be successful yet she couldn't help but feel a pang of bittersweetness as she walked yes, she would be free to find whatever fate had in store for her but she also had to say goodbye to the only people she really knew to be friends it was hard but she knew her heart was willing to push on in spite of this.

And so, the young buneary pushed onward to parts unknown where she could find what she was meant to do with nothing but a small bag made of leaves, a map, some food, and 300 pokè.

* * *

(TIME SHIFT: 6:00 PM- 20 MINUTES LATER)

 **deltarune - the field of hopes and dreams**

As she wandered she came across a strange forest, she also noticed that the moon was lighting everything up bathing everything in a gentle white glow. so much so that she could see very well considering it was the night of all time's.

A faint "wow..." could be heard escaping her lips once she took it all in. it was a very beautiful sight all things considered.

She wondered what forest she had wandered into and decided to check her map. It seemed this area was called 'twilight forest'.

"Huh, maybe that's why everything is so bright." she commented as she walked further into this strange place. You see, her plan was to make it to one of the local towns and find refuge there and also a way to make ends meet (hey, she wasn't foolish she knew that bag of supplies wouldn't last her forever.)

However, every beautiful rose hides sharp thorns from those who would disturb it, and this buneary would soon learn that lesson as a wild Pokemon leaped from the shadows that the moon could not illuminate.

"Aah!" she cried for a brief moment before regaining her scenes and readying herself for an encounter the Pokemon seemingly was an ariados based on its ability to use string shot (which was dodged by our wanderer) and the fact that it seemingly had six appendages.

The buneary returned the attack with her own move: dizzy punch. It was pretty effective if the spinning spider was any indication deciding that she didn't need to waste time she continued to wander through the area with seemingly nothing else to do, she found herself reminiscing on days long past.

Yes, those were indeed good times she could remember the days when she hadn't a care in the world. When she could run about the huge garden that her parents owned without a care in the world watching the various bird and bug Pokemon fly above her perhaps that, is when she realized her reason for this journey all those Pokemon in the sky knew where they were going did she? The answer to that question was; no she did not. And this buneary wasn't one to wait for futures that may never happen no, she wanted to take her destiny and seize it.

Now she wouldn't be alone in her journey, for she did have a companion in the form of a Pikachu whose parent's were good friends to her own she had told him of her plan before he went home and that this might be the last time they meet. Ah, but this Pikachu was far too loyal to his companion for them to be torn apart over something such as this and decided to come with her. At first, she wished for him not to have to leave his home over something she had to accomplish but as it turned out his parent's once they had heard the plan of this young girl (somehow.) they wished for their own son to join her as a sort of guide for her journey. Of course, he couldn't believe his own ears at first once the words left their mouths but as they explained to him he realized that it was a choice between his friend and his life and they were encouraging them to make the choice of his friend.

You see, the parent's of this young lad had much more of a free-spirited approach to raising a child and believed they should be free to pursue they're own wishes and desires and learn from the mistakes they make. Now, could this be interpreted as the parents being too lazy to properly raise a child? Yes, but it could also just mean that they wanted him to feel like he shouldn't be discouraged from doing something because of them which, was an admirable trait for a parent to have in my eyes.

After a heartfelt farewell with some hugs and tears, he left his family behind with a promise that he would be back to see them again once they had found what they were looking for. And so, he set out with not much more than the bag of supplies he had brought with him eager to catch up with his friend.

As he would soon see, it didn't take very long as the two re-met in a clearing ahead in the woods.

"Well look who it is, Mr too cool for school." the buneary said to address her friend as she saw him approach.

"(Sigh) I really don't know why you call me that every single time I see you..." the electric mouse said to his companion.

"Well, it's just a greeting I use often. Does it bother you?" she asked as her head tilted slightly to the left, signaling she was confused.

"No, but I just can't tell why you would say I'm 'too cool for school' One: I was homeschooled and so were you. Two: I always kind of liked school, to be honest." the mouse said as he used his pool of knowledge to rationalize with his friend.

The bunny acted shocked about this as they continued to walk.

"WWHAAAT?! what's there to like?!" she said, raising her voice and throwing her arms into the air.

"No need to act like the world is ending..." said the young mouse, breathing out the words in a long sigh.

"I'm sorry! it's just..what is there to like?!" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Oh, so your telling me the pursuit of knowledge is a worthless endeavor?" he asked, thinking she was about to insult the power of the mind.

"Well... no, but I can't imagine the appeal of just sitting in a small room reading, writing, and cataloging stuff when you could be out there, exploring cave's and forest's and making your own discoveries." the buneary reasoned, giving her own opinion to the discussion.

"Yeah I see your point, but how many discoveries could you make if you didn't have the mind to take you there?" the mouse asked knowing that in truth, this question had no answer.

"Well...uh... I mean you could just...ah..." the bunny fumbled with her words, trying to find an answer that did not exist.

The Pikachu grinned as he knew he had her beat. Once she took notice of this, she 'humphed' and looked the other way with her cheeks slightly puffed. Deciding that he should probably change the subject he asked her a question more related to the here and now.

"So where exactly are we headed to ?" he asked, desiring the knowledge of where the destination they seek was located.

"Huh? oh. Well, I was planning to head to this place called post town they say that it's a great place for wanders like us."

"Yeah well, let's hope that 'they' are a reliable source of information." the Pikachu said in a joking manner.

They continued to banter like this for a while before they seemingly left the forest's grasp the mouse took this opportunity to say the following:

"Well...this is it. Once we hit that trail, we'll most likely be on it for a while.." he said as a moment of silence passed between them.

"...You sure you don't wanna head back? there's still time you know," he asked, questioning her belief with cautious reason

"(Sigh) no. as much as I want to stay with them...my family."

She clutched her heart as she said the rest.

"It just doesn't feel...right...and even if it WAS. I can't help but feel like...like something's pushing me to do this y'know? Like there's some sort of force in my heart that's trying to guide me somewhere, someplace that I was meant to be...if I really wanted to go back, I would have done it earlier." she stated, providing the reason to her actions.

The mouse smiled at his companion. "heh. I knew you'd say that." he said, knowing her beliefs were too strong to waver as another moment of silence passed them… before he revealed their names.

"...Hey Anina?" he asked his now named companion.

"Yeah Pasco?" she answered, naming him in return.

"Can you...promise me something?" the Pikachu asked as his gaze shifted to the ground instead of his friend's eyes. Hesitant to speak his mind.

"What is it?" Anina asked, having no such limitation.

"Can i...ask you to do something?" he spoke, getting softer for every moment that passed.

"...Alright, what is it?" the bunny asked, intrigue evident on her face.

"...Promise me...that you'll trust your heart." he said in a very quiet voice. One, he had not used for a long time.

She tilted her head at the strange question, not really sure what it implied. "what does that mean?" she asked.

"It means...if you feel like you should do something...and your heart tells you to do it, then do it." he explained as through as he could.

Once she understood what he meant she answered. "well...okay I can do that, but why would you want me to promise that?" she asked, innocently unaware of the logic behind the question.

"Well...I'm..not really sure but." he then put on a smile yet again "it was something my heart told me to say." once she realized how silly that sounded, she started to laugh a small bit.

But in a way, it also felt right. Like this was something she was supposed to do so she responded with:

"Well...alright I will but in return, you have to do the same alright?" she asked him.

And then HE realized that this was also pretty silly and chuckled to himself. Before responding with a firm "deal." and so, a promise was made between themselves.

"Well come on, we've got a future to seize." the mouse said as they went forward to follow their heart's, wherever they may take them.

Would they succeed in this quest? Or fail miserably trying? They knew not but what they did know, was that they could trust their hearts for they would be the maps they used...to traverse the trails of fate.

* * *

And that's a wrap folks! I'm sorry if this was a bit short for anyone's taste...and that it was mainly just dialogue with any action, but writing just this much took me 3 days. And MORE just to edit, so I was feeling kinda worn out after a while. Besides all goes well, and this will only be the first chapter! So please, review with a critic's eye, and tell me how much I suck.

This is riolulover97, hoping that Y'all get to go to heaven!


	2. a legend passed down!

Hello everyone, it's riolulover again bringing you another chapter of: 'a Buneary's heart'. Now before we get into the meat of the story, here's something I just wanted to get out there if your wondering why I don't have a profile picture for my...well, profile

 **( A/N lol even thought now i definetly have one.)**

it's because I'm...not very experienced in the (put's on a fancy voice) _mythical ways of computers_ and as such, can't really use the image manager to give myself one until I figure out how to do it….or….until..maybe someone else can teach me?...please?…

NAH that I'll never happen. Anyway, let's get on with where we left off.

(P.S I was listening to this REALLY nice piano music while I was writing this but it was on a stream, so I don't know what it was...my bad…

Ok NOW back to where we left off.)

* * *

The two eventually left the forest's domain to traverse the path that was set out for them with Pasco asking "so do you know if this trail will lead us to 'post town'?"

Anina responded with: "well according to the map, this trail should lead us to another trail...which will bring us to a crossroads...leading us to ANOTHER trail...and THAT trail should lead us to post town." she exclaimed, having gone through, more so a list than a sentence.

"Who knew your heart was so into long scenic walks?"Pasco said in a joking manner.

The buneary responded with: "Oh shut it! it's not my fault I like wh- I mean that we were so far away from any sort of town!" she spoke, frantically trying to cover her slip of the tongue.

"Suuure it isn't. Anyway, how long is this gonna take?"

"If the weather holds and we don't get distracted two days." the buneary determined with a confident look.

"And if it doesn't?" the mouse questioned.

Anina's confidence wavered a bit at that and said: "well that depends...worst case scenario we'll be on the road for a week."

The Pikachu looked worried at that statement saying: "...we only have enough supplies to last us three days..."

Seeing that her friend was upset, she said: "hey, don't be so down, there's no reason to worry about things that haven't happened yet right?" she asked, trying to lift his spirits.

The Pikachu felt a little relieved about all of this saying: "yeah...yeah I guess your right… well, let's keep moving." as they did just that.

As they continued to walk in silence the trail seemingly stretching out as far as they could see, the sun began to rise. They took notice of this and stopped, for a moment, to watch the rare sight. "man...now there's something you don't see every day..." he commented, a look of awe on his face...being the kind of guy he was, this was not a sight he had the pleasure of viewing very often.

"Ironic, considering it does in fact, HAPPEN every single day." the bunny said, a palm on her forehead.

"Well have YOU stayed up till the crack of dawn to see something like this?" Pasco asked believing she had not, for as far as he could tell, he had been with her almost every night she slept.

The buneary stuttered for a minute. "uh...well I...hmm..." it seemed he was right.

The Pikachu once again, dawning his signature smirk said: "I rest my case.".

She wanted to argue, but before she could say anything the ball of fire appeared over the edge to grace the sky with its presence. The two Pokemon stood in awe at the giant ball as it rose into the domain of the birds. The sky, blushing a soft, golden red slowly looked at its child as it rose to be with her.

And soon her ever-faithful companions, the noble clouds came to her side fulfilling their vow to never leave her, or her children until they passed away. While peaceful being's, they were protective of her and soon brandished their weapons, the holy trident's and slammed them down to earth reminding it's inhabitant's who guarded their queen.

Soon, they grew tired as their sweat fell down to earth, but It was not the filthy muck that you or I would produce no, this sweat, the sweat of the clouds was so pure, so holy, that it could nurture the very grass that grew on earth, or provide bodies of water that Pokemon could play in, and make a place of safety, and comfort for those who embody the spirit of the element water.

This was the legend of the sky, and how Pokemon explained the phenomenon known as; rain.

Thankfully, it was not too intense for our wanders to be hurt, or grow weak from the cold. No, this shower was rather tame, so they simply decided to look up at the sky her knight guarding her vigilantly, while still leaving enough room for her child the sun to play with her, creating small gaps in their formation wherever they may roam...it was yet another beautiful sight.

"So uh...does this still count as the weather holding?" Pasco asked innocently, feeling worry creep into his mind.

"(sigh) Well, it's not too strong...we should be fine." anina answered, not wanting him to be discouraged from trecking onward.

"Oh good! I didn't know if we had the supplies to stop and try to wait this out." he breathed a look of relief on his face.

"Yeah, neither did I." the bunny confessed.

The two stood in silence for a while, marveling at the day-to-day miracle happening right before their eyes. "well, we should keep moving." anina said as they continued to walk through the road. A moment or two of silence passed between them as they walked in the light rain...before the spark of conversation reignited itself.

"Hey anina?" the Pikachu asked.

"Yeah, Pasco?"

"You want to hear one of my world famous stories as we trek on?" he said, a look of pride dawning on his face.

His companion let out a small gasp saying: "Yes! Yes please!" you see, the parent's of Pasco were actually veteran explorers once upon a time, and they always found time to pass down story's both of their adventures, and the adventures of others so he always had something to entertain his fluffy friend with.

"You know how most Pokemon refer to the sun as the child of the sky?"

"Well yeah, even my parent's do sometimes." the normal type answered.

"Have you ever wondered why that is?" the mouse asked.

"...Yeah occasionally." Anina confessed

"Well, a myth goes round about a time where the sky had no child and seemingly didn't know where she could go she had no home, no family, and no sibling's but as she wandered, she met a man...a man known only to us; as space. He was a very kind soul and offered to guide sky to wherever she may wish to go since she had no one else to accompany her, she accepted his offer, and the two went on to wander the strange world they found themselves in...kind of like us."

"Huh...now that I think about it...yeah, you found me all alone in my room with no one else, you offered to be my friend and...wait, your not just telling me our story are you?" the buneary said, thinking this tale may be just a ruse.

Pasco chuckled to himself "heh, I wish...anyway, the two of them had many adventures so many in fact, that we have yet to discover them all. What we do know is this, after a long journey of wandering the land, sky confessed that she had grown to love her companion...in a way no friendship could copy. Understanding what she meant, space took her had and told her the same was true for him and after a small moment of them together, the two were mates. A few years later, they bore two children. One was the sun the other, the moon. While they were overjoyed to have such a precious gift in their life's, they knew that the two of them would not be safe, wandering the same land they did and sought for a place to settle down. Luckily they found such a place, earth. A large, beautiful planet with no danger in sight...they knew it was perfect. And so, sky and space hid their children on this place for years until one day they found that this place was inhabited by a species known as clouds, they were tireless knight's, able to defend against anything with their sacred weapons, the holy tridents."

"But without a queen, they had nothing to protect and thus, grew lost and tired, for knight's without a purpose often couldn't call themselves knights. So sky made a promise to the clouds; she would accept the role of the clouds new queen, along with all of the responsibility's that come with such a title, if the clouds made a vow to protect sky, along with her children and space until they faded away. Knowing that with a queen they would have a purpose, the clouds excepted her offer, and so the sky was named the queen of earth and by extension, space was to be her king. And under their rule, the plant earth prospered and grew from a simple plain of rock to a beautiful and lush green planet. So much it grew, that eventually, Pokemon like us were able to come into existence here through many years, we changed, adapted, and even evolved, to live on this sacred place along with the sky and her family. Thankfully she was kind and allowed us to live here too, but some say the clouds still are wary of us, and occasionally throw their tridents into the ground to remind us that they will defend their queen, but as long as we aren't dumb, and go looking for trouble, all of us can live happily..."

He turned to face his companion. "So you see that's why..huh?" he exclaimed as he found that his companion was nowhere to be found. "Uh..anina?" he said in a worried tone as he looked around trying to find her...he managed to spy a lone figure in the distance. He walked back down the trail curious, and after a few minutes found his companion whose back was against a tall pole that read; 'route to post town' on a sign shaped in an arrow pointing west, and 'route to wild-lands' on an arrow pointing east.

He had a small chuckle to himself saying; "heh, you couldn't even stay awake long enough to hear the full story." he then looked out to the horizon saying "then again, my stories always had this effect on you didn't they?" he then sat down continuing his previous thought. "Yeah, you always asked to hear a story from me, and they were always so long you could never even hope to stay awake long enough to hear the whole thing. To the point that your parents would ask mine if I could come to your house and help you fall asleep, and you asking me to just leave once I heard snoring...".

He then looked out into the horizon yet again. "and then...heh...you would always come to my house first thing in the morning, and jump on the bed to wake me up cause you just HAD to know what happened that you missed. To the point where mom and dad HAD to get me to come almost every night because I was always a heavy sleeper and couldn't get up in the morning." he once again had a small laugh to himself. "Maybe...that's one of the reasons why you wanted to do this...because you had heard so many of my-well, my parents stories that you realized...you didn't have your own..and you wanted to go out there and find it..so you'd have your own story to tell."

A moment of silence passed. "...We've always been pretty tight, haven't we? You were always so curious what Pokemon like me did with our lives, and I was just happy I could tell someone like you...y'know...our lives were kind of similar to that myth weren't they? You were sky lost, alone, and confused. And I was space. A guide and companion for you to rely on… to care about… to..." he stopped himself there. "Heh well, let's not get carried away. After all, I am just a guide..." he said to himself knowing that the chances of THAT happening while not impossible, were still unlikely...at least, knowing his luck.

"Well, this seems like a good spot to rest...even if it IS in broad daylight...then again, we WERE up the whole night weren't we?" he said to his unconscious companion. "Yeah, we should really take five right about now..." he said as he lay-ed down against the same pole she did. But before he closed his eyes, the clouds decided enough was enough and ended their torrent, leaving the sun free to roam where ever it may like. As long as the sky could see it, of course, leaving the air free and most of the clouds to return home, with a few still guarding the queen. Pasco then muttered to himself; "man, I could never get tired of views like this." his eyelids starting to grow heavy, he decided to do only one final thing before he surrendered himself to unconsciousness.

That act was to gently take one of the ears of his friend and, ever so softly stroke it. After a while of this, he could see a smile form on the buneary's face. He then said to himself "yup, you always did like it when I did this...even if you didn't like to admit it...heh, but I knew better, that smile of yours could never tell a lie. Granted, the language is a bit hard to learn, but I was able to." A few minutes of this later, and he found the buneary snuggling up to him that same smile on her face growing slightly wider.

He let out a sigh as he said; "aaaand there we go...you always did that too, if I wasn't quick in my escape." Although, he was a bit embarrassed to say that, he kind of liked it when she did this. While it felt awkward at first, over time she began to feel like a soft fluffy blanket to him...and he always would remember the great nights of sleep he got with a blanket like that. "(sigh)... You're a good friend anina." was that last thing he said before his closed, as he put himself into the care of cresselia.

* * *

And that's gonna wrap it up for the second chapter gents, and ladies! I'm sorry if these first chapters I'm writing are more dialogue heavy and don't really have a lot of action to them, (you know, as you would think when you see something labeled as 'adventure') but really wanted to establish a background for these characters before flying straight of the handle to GOD knows where. And I'm also sorry if again, that these chapters are only 1,000 to 2,000 words long, but I'd just like to clarify that I usually try to write all of these in one go because if I take to long in making something my interest in it can wane to the point of me not finishing it and I don't want that to happen! I like this story I can't just give up on it! (though you guys probably have by now…) so 2,000 is probably gonna be the average of words in each chapter. (well, at least until we get to the action anyway.) so again, my apologies. I'm doing the best with what I have to work with (and what I have to work with is a brain with a short attention span so...yeah. P.S when writing this text I tried to make it look really small but I don't know if it will work properly on fanfiction so can you guys tell how it went please?) oh and by the way, the stream I was listening to for the piano music was called 'calm piano music 24/7 study music, focus, think, meditation, relaxing music.' in case anyone was curious.

So anyway, this is riolulover97, hoping Y'all get to go to heaven!


	3. a new face emerges!

Hello again dear...wait, is..is it 'viewers' or 'readers' on this site?...eh, doesn't matter.

Hello again my dear audience, and welcome back to a buneary's heart. The same shtick as usual really, pls review, pls help, pls my family is being held hostage and I don't know what to do there is this guy that's pointing a gun at my sister and he's demanding a ransom and I don't have any money oh my god oh my gourd oh my geed.

Well, maybe not that last one…...

ENJOY!

* * *

Our traveler's woke from their sleep a while afterward. To their surprise, they slept through a whole day and a half! Thankfully, this managed to set them back on a proper time scale of sleeping during the day instead of the night, unfortunately...well...

The young mouse soon found himself face-to-face with his friend looking at him "FINALLY, you're awake." she said. "thought I was going to die of hunger…" she exaggerated.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." he responded. "we still have all our supplies with us."

"Well yeah, but if I ate them without you, there would be none left and you would have scolded me for it." the bunny explained.

"Oh...i..." the Pikachu mumbled to himself before admitting defeat. " all right, you got me there my plump chump."

"See? I knew-HEY! what does THAT mean!?" the normal type asked, offended.

* * *

 **Daily life – Xenoblade chronicles**

* * *

After a refreshing breakfast, the two travelers continued on their way to the town they continued on with their normal banter, reminiscing on days past, finishing the story that was being told, y'know what they had been doing for the last few days. However this day, in particular, was special, for it turns out that fate had a very unique plan for these two...and it began with a strange sight Pasco spotted in the distance.

"Hey is it just me, or is there something on the road ahead?" Pasco asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Huh?...wait...yeah, I think I see something too." Anina responded, just as confused.

"Should we...check it out?" Pasco asked, wondering what this strange thing could be.

"Well...yeah I think we should." she said, being the adventurous type as they continued down the trail what they found was...rather odd. A Pokemon was lying down on the floor eyes closed It had a yellow body with a single large blue stripe down it's back, was roughly the same size as them, and had strange holes on it's back.

"Whoa. What happened here?" The Pikachu asked, now even more confused to have found one of there own on a seemingly random road. "Hmm...my guess is that they must have passed out from..." (she took a moment to study them.) "...probably exhaustion from...not enough sleep." she deduced with pinpoint accuracy.

"You can tell that much just by looking at him?" The mouse asked in disbelief.

"Mmhm! My mom actually is a doctor and in her spare time, she taught me a few things." The bunny explained although, a few things was underselling it as Anina was actually a very talented healer as long as she had someone to lend her a hand.

"Well, isn't that a stroke of good luck." Pasco said, knowing that now his friend should be able to patch them up once they had some medical supplies.

What, did you think they could fit a whole first aid kit in those bags? heck no.

"Indeed." (she looks at him a bit more.) "….He should wake up on his own as long as he gets-" she was cut off from her sentence by a soft moan coming from the strange Pokemon.

"Ugh..." it said as it started to regain consciousness, seemingly in the same state you feel when you try to get out of bed in the morning.

Being the energetic bunny that she was, anina went over to this creatures side once she heard the moan responding with a peppy; "oh hi! You doing okay?"

Once the Pokemon was fully awake...it performed the appropriate reaction. "HOLY MILTANKS!" it exclaimed as suddenly the holes on it's back exploded into a raging fire!

"WHOA! WHOA! Easy there man chill out!" Pasco said urgently, hoping that the Pokemon's antics wouldn't catch the entire plains on fire...that would be very. VERY BAD.

Once it calmed down, the Pokemon seemed to slip into a very small and quiet voice just loud enough to be heard in normal conversation. "oh! um...I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's all right." the young mouse said, defusing any tension between them.

"Um..i-if I may, who are you?" the stranger asked. They seemed to have a stutter, indicating they were shy.

"Oh! Well, I'm a buneary and he's a Pikachu!" the bunny clarified (somehow oblivious to the fact that she could have just been roasted to a crisp...yeah, she wasn't the smartest cookie.)

"What about you?" she asked, eager to make friends with this stranger.

"Uh...I'm a c-cyndaquil." It responded slowly as if it was trying to choose its words very carefully.

"Huh, never heard of one of those around here." the Pikachu said, confused about the stranger and their reason to be here of all places. he wasn't untrusting (although, he probably should have been.) just..unsure of what to make of this situation.

"Are you maybe wandering around this place?" the buneary asked, reading him like an open book.

"Um...y-yes, I think." responded the fire mouse, slowly. "at least, that's what I r-remember doing before I took that nap..."

"Huh. Well, is there anyplace, in particular, you're going?" asked the buneary.

"Well...n-no." the cyndaquill confessed, unaware of what he was even doing.

"Then how about you join us!" Anina said, the energy in her voice along with her words taking the fire type by surprise.

"h-huh?" he exclaimed, not sure how to respond to the seemingly out of nowhere question.

This took the electric mouse by surprise at first, one part of his brain saying; _"are you kidding?! Unless we skip sleep the next day and continue walking, there is no way we can make it with this little food!"_ of course, then the other part of his brain spoke up and said; _"then again, we have done that before and came out of it fine...heh, and it is just like her to warm up to the first person she sees."_ he thought it over for a bit, but soon his compassion trumped his mind and soon enough, the three of them were walking together on the very same trail again.

"I just can't see w-why you would want someone like me to accompany you." the other mouse said as they walked together, believing himself to be only a burden.

"Well, you were alone and had nowhere else to go how could we just leave you there?" the buneary reasoned.

The little fire-type looked off into the distance for a bit. "...you know.." he said, his voice trailing off into the distance.

"huh?" said the bunny, unaware of where he was heading with this conversation.

"W-with kind of attitude, you'd make a great explorer." the fire-mouse stated.

"Explorer?"

"Y'know, the thing my parent's are." said the electric-mouse. "the reason why I have so many good stories to tell you."

"R-right! I just thought that...w-well, if you don't really have any sort of goal other than 'f-finding out what you were meant to do', then that might be the best thing for you t-to aim for right now." the cyndaquill explained, believing this to be the logical course of action.

"He makes a good argument, and I'd be a good way to help people and make ends meet if you need it." said the Pikachu, seeing the wisdom in this fire types idea.

The normal type then thought it over in her head. You see, she was considering the possibility of becoming an explorer, but hadn't decided on it yet. Of course, it would most likely be dangerous, and they would probably get hurt if they weren't careful...and she wasn't exactly the best at battles either. Yeah, she knew a few moves and had surprisingly good mobility thanks to her natural jumping skill, but it's not like THAT was gonna be enough to handle anything crazy like a challenge from another team or, some high ranking criminal or something…

And yet no matter how much she tried to think rationally about it, she couldn't help but imagine the smiles of the Pokemon she would help, the people that she would meet, and the recognition she would receive for doing all of it...and the cyndaquill was right. It was logically, the best thing they could do in their current position as wanderer's...and...she also felt that same, familiar tug on her heart when she thought about it. The same tug in fact, that led her on this entire journey in the first place...and what was the promise she made to Pasco? Trust your heart.

After a while, she put on a smile and said; "you know what? Yeah! We SHOULD become an expedition team once we make it to the town." she said, that signature energy of hers flowing through her voice.

"Alright then, I guess that's step one of our master plan solved." said the Pikachu in a slightly sarcastic manner, not to be rude of course.

"Although, I do have one small question." she said with a sly tone in her voice.

"Huh?" the cyndaquill said, believing the question was meant for him.

"Since your the one who brought up the idea...do YOU want to be a part of this?" she said, knowing he was now trapped.

"W-what! I-"

"We DO need three members to make it official." said Pasco, cutting him off before he could finish his sentence, capitalizing on Anina's quick thinking.

"And if you say NO well then...how are you going to keep traveling with us? And if not us, then who?" said anina, attempting to sound as pure as she possibly could.

After a moment, the fire-mouse realized the hopelessness of arguing with them and could only bring himself to say; "... I really d-don't have a choice in this do I?"

The bunny put a paw to her chin in thought. "well...eh, not really." she said being brutally honest.

The cyndaquill then sighed to himself and said; "all right, I'll do it...b-but don't expect much from me... I don't have a lot of talents." demoting himself to be unimportant.

"Eh, as long as your trying, it's all good." said the electric mouse, not falling for the obvious bait as they came across what seemed to be a town in the distance.

"Hey! I think that's it!" the normal-type said pointing to the distance in the shape of the town, excitement evident in her voice.

"Huh, look's like this must be the last stretch of walking then...whelp, let's not waste any time." said the Pikachu as they continued on to the town.

"By the way. I forgot to ask, what is your name?" the buneary said, addressing the obvious.

The cyndaquill responded with; "huh?" clearly confused.

"Y'know, what people call you." the bunny explained.

"Uh...m-my name is cyndaquill." he answered, not really understanding what she meant.

"Well yeah, but you ARE a cyndaquill. I mean like a name that's unique to you," she said as she poked his chest.

The little fire-type reeled back at the sudden contact before shaking it off and asking "um...what do you mean by that?" seemingly ignorant to the question he was asking.

Thankfully, she was surprisingly patient when it came to these things and explained. "well, for example, I'm a buneary, but my unique name is Anina. And my friend is a Pikachu, but his unique name is Pasco,"

She was rather surprised to see a look of genuine confusion on the cyndaquill's face as he said; "I...d-don't think I have a unique name."

The reveal of this shocked the buneary "what?! But everyone has a unique name!" she said, flabbergasted that there was a Pokemon in the world who had no name of his or her own.

"W-where do you get a 'unique name'?" he asked, wanting to know more about this topic.

"Well, they're usually given to you by parent's." said the electric-mouse, explaining something that he thought was common knowledge.

"O-oh, that explains it." said the fire-mouse as he walked slightly ahead of the other two. "yous-see..." he started. "... I d-don't h-have any p-parents...or at least ones I can remember."

This came as stunning news to the both of them, immediately asking how, or why did this happen. "W-well, I assume I must have had parent's at some p-point in my life, but only when I was very young. One day, I just f-found myself alone in a field and I had been wandering the world ever s-since."

"Oh you poor guy, I can't imagine what that must have been like for you." Said anina, compassion lining her voice as if she was trying to soothe the young fire-mouse.

"I-it definitely wasn't easy...that much is clear." he said, a small bit of sadness tinging his sentence.

"Well, we need SOMETHING to call you other than just 'cyndaquill'," Pasco said before thinking it over in his head.

"K! until we find your parent's and they give you a name, you'll be known as; roko!" the Pikachu decided.

"Wait, roko?" the cyndaquill asked, clearly confused.

"Yep! that's what we're gonna call you until we can find your parent's and they give you an official name." he explained, believing it to be a smart choice.

"...Why that name s-specifically?" he said, unaware of the reason why the mouse would use this particular name.

"Well you see, back when my parents were still exploring, they came across this ancient cave that had a strange language no one had ever seen before! And when they took it back to their base, the archaeologist had a strange tablet that seemed to be able to translate the language into English. And one of the words they deciphered was 'roko' or 'blank slate'." the electric mouse explained. "and I kind of thought it just fit you y'know? I mean you don't know whom your parents are, you've been wandering for who knows how long, you are literally a blank slate."

"...Wow...well w-when you put it that way...yeah. It does...not to mention... I k-kinda like it." said the fire-mouse, happy to have this issue cleared up.

"See? it's perfect!" the electric-mouse exclaimed.

"All right Mr. name giver." said the buneary, believing that he might be building a bit of an ego with this victory. "I hate to ruin your moment of genius, but we are outside the town gate and probably should let them know we're here."

The three of them agreed on that much and so, they walked into town with the little cyndaquill in between them smiling at the fact that he now had a new name, new friends, and maybe just maybe, a new life for him to live...under his new identity.

* * *

And that's gonna wrap up chapter three my friends! again, I'm sorry about the length, the lack of action, blah, blah, you've heard all of this before. But don't fear! I promise you all that this is the last chapter to have all of these faults. The next one will be fine-tuned to a better experience for all of us.

Until then this is riolulover97, hoping all of you get to heaven!


	4. a tragic end?

Hey, everyone, I'm back again, and BOY have we reached a milestone. This fic, a buneary's heart as I write this, has reached one. Hundred. Views. Let me say that again. One. Hundred. Views.

THAT IS A LOT FOR SOMEONE LIKE ME.

I just don't know how I got this far other than the kindness of my viewers..no really, I have no clue. Is there like, some sort of algorithm I'm abusing here or something? Well, I guess it doesn't really matter but regardless, thank you. Everyone who reads this. Whether you be a writer yourself, a critic of story's, or just a passerby wanting something to pass the time (which I'm amusing most of you are) every one of you is important to me because, when I look at how many people read my content and from the looks of things seem to enjoy it, it gives me a sense of purpose you know, like, I did something right and should keep doing it.

Anyway, I just wanted you all to know that this didn't go unnoticed. So thank you all for this milestone, believe me, it's more important to me than you think, and I hope you enjoy chapter four.

 **(ACTUALLY, HOLD UP. Before you read this, you should know three things;**

 **1\. this is an author's note I've written after finishing this chapter.**

 **2\. I've slightly edited this chapter due to a song change.**

 **3\. this part of the fic actually gets kinda...dark per se. So if you don't want to see any of that or have just gone through some sort of sad event in your life, you may want to skip this chapter…**

…

 **Is everyone gone who wants to vamoose? Good, now let's continue.)**

* * *

Post town, a city of wanderer's, adventurer's, and muscles for hire. It was a place of mercenary's, those who were not bound by honor, blood, or species and yet it was mainly a city of peace. live and let live was considered sage wisdom in this town, and often the residents had no reason to start any sort of scandal.

Notice though, that I said often.

For in truth no town was perfect, and post town had its fare of criminals and evildoers waiting for the perfect moment to strike on some poor unsuspecting soul. One of these criminals was a pawniard by the name of Syd. Syd was a very experienced thief and had been hiding out In post town for several years making a fortune off of the inhabitants and them never even noticing his presence. The traveler was a bit more protective of their possessions but in Syd's eyes, that just meant that whatever they were keeping to themselves was worth something big. Which is why every morning he would sneak past the guards and check the town gate to see if anyone new showed up for him to rip off.

Care to guess who he found on this particular morning?

"Well, that was simple enough." Anina said as the three of them walked into the town. They had just made their way into the town without any problems, so things were looking up in her eyes.

"Yeah...maybe a bit TOO simple for my tastes," Pasco added, his mind telling him that something was off. "I mean, all the guards did is take one look at us and sent us on our way. you'd think they didn't care about their job."

"Well I mean, c-can you blame them? How boring would it be to just stand in one spot for days on end, waiting for something to happen but nothing actually does?" roko suggested, thinking that in truth, this town just wasn't a place for thieves.

"No kidding, that kind of lifestyle isn't for me." said the buneary, relating to the guards.

"Yeah, but they still should do a better job boredom is no excuse." the mouse reasoned, knowing that a lazy town defense could only spell trouble. "Anyway, let's keep moving until we decide what's next." said the electric-mouse as they continued to wander forward to an unknown goal.

All it took was one look for Syd to decide his next target. "well, what do we have here? An overconfident-discolored-rattata, some hyper-energetic-lilipup on two legs, and a weak and defenseless caterpie that breaths fire. Ha! Oh, this is just TOO GOOD. I am gonna rob these fools BLIND." he then jumped to one of the rooftops to remain hidden.

"...Not in THIS daylight though, I should wait and bide my time for the perfect moment to strike...heh, and then they'll be mine for the taking," he said as he fled to his hideout to wait out the daylight.

* * *

(TIME SKIP: 3:00 PM)

* * *

Our wanderers soon were able to find a place to register as an exploration team. It was a small building, the one in charge seemingly was an audino who asked them a bunch of questions regarding their names, species, and types. However, it was the question of guilds that confused them. Guilds (for those of you who don't know) are a group of Pokemon that can be as few as sixteen, and as high as one hundred that band together to take on dangerous missions that can't be beaten with the standard team of four. These missions are usually four to ten star ranked villains that have been marked across the world with hefty bounties due to their crimes. One of the most famous guilds known to this land was run by a prodigy known as 'wigglytuff' however, the members of the team were disbanded due to an unknown reason.

When the group of three told the audino that they had no guild to speak of, she told them they would be classified as a M.E.T.A (mercenary exploration team adventurers) a group who could take any job that wasn't a four-star or higher, and the rewards they earned would be cut in half due to them not being an official team. This was slightly upsetting, but they didn't really have any other choice to become an exploration team so they excepted. The audino then gave them directions to the billboard they would take missions from which naturally, they soon did.

The one they had settled on was a d rank mission to rescue a lost Pokemon in a place called 'open forest' but before they set off to find the Pokemon, they decided to acquire some better equipment to better prepare for the mission. After heading to the shop, they bought a defense scarf for Pasco, a joy ribbon for anina, and a special band for roko. Once that was taken care of, they went to the location.

With a shadowy figure never straying too far behind them saying 'choice words' about the things he could do to them…

* * *

 **colony 9 – Xenoblade Chronicles**

* * *

Eventually, they made it to the forest. It was very...alive you could say, flowers and grass flourished wherever the group looked, and pools of water were located in open rock formations that trickled into small waterfalls that nourished the plant life that grew around it.

"Wow...this is-"

"Beautiful? Yeah I thought so too for someone to get lost in." said the Pikachu cutting off his friend's words.

"Although, it's funny how many times we've seen stuff like this. First the forest at night, then the sweat of the clouds, and now this? It's like this is all scripted or something..." the electric mouse spoke, commenting about the visuals they had found on their journey.

"Well i-it sounds like you too have seen quite an f-few sights on your journey." said the fire-mouse, getting the hint they had done this before.

"Well yeah actually, but never mind that we have a Pokemon to save." said Pasco as they walked into the forest.

The trek was largely unimportant as it were, they chatted over a few basic things, what food they liked, what was their favorite hobby if any, basically, they were just swapping information to each other as usual and getting to know each other better. Eventually, they found the Pokemon (who, in case you were curious was a butterfree.) and took it with them to return them to their home. Afterward, they came back to the building with the audino in it to receive their reward.

* * *

 **End song**

* * *

...And that would have been the end of the day. There was an inn they could spend the night in for a small price where they could chill for a bit before going to sleep, in fact, that's what they were going to do considering it was so dark out….SO OF COURSE;

"Apology's friends, I'm afraid I can't let you pass that easily." said a voice from the shadows, cutting through the silence like paper.

The group of three instantly reacted to the newcomer form the dark. "WH- who's there?!" said the Pikachu, his muscles near instantly tensing up at the possible threat.

"Oh, I'm just a...friend of sort's you could say..." he spoke in a rough, gravely tone.

"You don't sound, or act like you would be a friend to us." said the bunny instantly being able to read the situation at hand. She may have not been very social for most of her life, but her parents taught her how to know not to trust someone through a simple, yet effective list...and this guy was checking a lot of the boxes.

"Well how do you know that?" said the voice from the dark, unsuccessfully trying to soothe her worries. "After all..." suddenly, the same voice appeared to be coming from somewhere else. "It is rather rude to dismiss someone who says they are a friend as someone untrustworthy."

"Yeah well, most people who say that are in plain sight." the bunny said, countering his argument using logic.

"Oh believe me..." he did it again, flew across the room without making a sound. "That will be fixed soon enough."

Eventually, roko addressed the phanpy in the room. "w-what do y-you want f-from us?" he said doing his best to put on a brave face...but his stutter only increased when he tried to stop it.

"Oh that..well, that's simple." he said as the voice seemingly was now placed right in front of them. "I want your valuables."

"Our w-what?" roko asked, in slight disbelief.

"Ugh, your VALUABLES boy!" the voice yelled at the poor cyndaquill. "Money, trinkets, anything worth anything."

"So your saying... you're trying to rob us?" said anina, starting to piece the picture together.

"Come now dear, 'rob' is an ugly word. I personally, like to think of it as...making all of our lives a little...easier. You give me what I want, and I send you on your way."

The buneary just smirked at his proposal "Heh, like I'd let us be mugged in a place like this."

Then….the voice started laughing. At first, it was very quiet, only barely hear-able from the normal type's ears, but soon it grew in volume rising higher, higher, yet higher, until finally, the noise stopped… and out of the darkness….came a severed paw, blood slowly trickling out of it...our wanderers all got a chill down their spines once they realized what it was.

* * *

 **Right behind you – team fortress two**

* * *

The voice then spoke in a colder, somehow more gravely voice than before. "That paw belonged to the last person who said that to me...he was an absol I think, it was hard to tell considering that my claws tore through the rest of him so fast I couldn't get a good look." silence fell on the area for ten, tension filed seconds.

"He was a lot like you...a wanderer, looking for a place to stay...once he caught a good look at me he told me I could have his belongings in the distortion world." more silence.

"He wasn't alone. He had a...what's the name for it?...sweetheart with him..a...mightyena I believe. Once they realized they were going to have to fight they looked at each other, nodded, and launched shadow balls at me.."

Suddenly,….a red-eye pierced through the darkness with evil intent. "BAD. MOVE. THEY BOTH MISSED ME COMPLETELY." the voice boomed before the eye faded. "after that well, they didn't stand much of a chance. A couple good claw swipes, and the absol was lying on the floor exhausted... I decided to be ironic and let him have one final look at his beloved before.."

The voice then trailed off...before a chuckle could be heard from it once more...and then…..a sickening sound echoed throughout the area, like a paper bag being cut open by a rabid squirrel, hungry for the contents inside...and then..a single, curved horn was cast next to the bone. "you can figure out the rest. The lady didn't put up much of a fight, she just stood there, in disbelief...heh,….its funny, I had only wanted pocket change, but their rude demeanor and greediness allowed me to walk away with everything they had." The three of them just looked on at the two items in front of them...

Pasco was in shock. To know that whoever this was, they had killed an innocent couple of Pokemon who to his knowledge, had done nothing wrong..to know that, this being had taken someone's life so easily seemingly without remorse...he started to feel sick.

"Now knowing all of that, I'm only going to ask you this one more time. You are going to give me everything in that little bag of yours or I will take your life as easily as I did theirs and then I will use your flesh as another warning to any who dare cross me."

Roko was terrified. He was in the same room with a killer, a monster. Who at any moment, could tear them limb from limb and cast them aside like garbage in the wind...the thought of him being separated from everything he knew through a meaningless end, without ever knowing the truth's he so desperately needed to know? He could barely breathe.

But anina?

"H...h-how..." she said her voice shaking, unsteady for what was about to come.

"Hmm? You mind-" the figure said before he was interrupted immediately.

"How!" she said again more firm before she screamed; "HOW!? HOW COULD YOU!?" at the top of her lungs, starting to lose her composure.

* * *

 **End song**

* * *

"Its Pokemon like you that make this world suffer! those were innocent Pokemon that you stole from, and split them apart through DEATH! THEY EVEN LOVED EACH OTHER!" anina screamed, having lost the ability to control her justified rage. "How do you sleep at night?! Knowing, that whatever those two could have been is gone! They could have been heroes! legends! PARENTS! and YOU!..." she said to the darkness…

..Or...was she? For everywhere she looked the group could faintly see a small shadow slightly lighter than the rest move from one place to another Anina's gaze, keeping a lock on it wherever it fled. "You cast that aside like it was NOTHING! WITHOUT A SECOND THOUGHT! It's Pokemon like you that are the reason that exploration teams were formed! Not just to help the weak, or fend for those who can't fend for themselves! But also to keep Pokemon like YOU! Murderers! Thieves! COWARDS! from hurting others in your sick! Selfish pursuits! And for what?! Money?! Fame?! The thrill of it all?! POINTLESS! ALL OF IT!"

The shadow jumped to another spot. "You could achieve-" it jumped again. "The same things-" again. "By HELPING!" but no matter where it jumped, anina never took her eyes off it, her iron gaze never wavered. "But NO! you have to hurt even KILL others! just to get your way through any means necessary! well! I've only met one of you and already I feel SICK! and if this is what you are all like?! THEN I AM PUTTING MY FOOT DOWN!" anina said as she stomped on the ground, making small-but visible-cracks in the ground she stood.

"I went on this journey to find my purpose! To discover what I was meant to do and after all this time of me being unsure, confused, alone, I finally found it! No longer do I don the title of 'exploration team member' for fun! NO! I don it; because it now stands for what I believe in!" and as she said the rest, she threw her finger at the darkness. "And that!? Is a world were Pokemon can live happily! Safe! And free! free to do whatever their hearts desire without monsters like YOU! threatening to take it all away from them! That! Is a world I will fight for! Because I believe in that world! Because my heart believes in that world! BECAUSE! IT! IS! MY!" then...she threw her head to the heavens and screamed a cry. A cry of hope for a better world. A cry of resolve to change this land for the better. A cry...

To whatever god, pokemon, or force of nature would challenge this view of hers...of the world she wanted to live in.

"PUUURPOOOOSE!"

* * *

 **Intense music-instrumental (Yes to my knowledge, that is what it's called. Also, I have no clue as to who owns this track but it is not me. Specifically, the one with the red space background in case it wasn't clear enough.)**

* * *

And with that cry, suddenly her companions came to her side and added their voices to her resolve, almost as if with that shout, she had awakened the resolve of her friends.

"Y...yeah! she's right!" Pasco said. "That IS a world worth fighting for! And its one I'M going to fight for TOO! no matter the cost! It may be hard! And it may even cost us our lives! But its WORTH that risk! and I agree! As long as SCUM like YOU taint this world with your twisted desires, we'll NEVER get to see that dream come true!"

Soon, even roko found himself standing next to them adding his opinion to their plight. "Well said! And of course, if YOU guys are going to risk everything for this dream, then I should TOO! That world would be a safe haven for all Pokemon! A place where everyone could be happy! and I KNOW its possible! We just need to believe in it!"

After her companions were side by side with her, anina looked to the shadow and said; "You see?! There is NO room for people like you in this world! and I can't FATHOM what could POSSIBLY make you think OTHERWISE!" she cried. The shadow grew frantic, trying to find someplace to escape Anina's watchful eye before finally standing still, the eye reappearing but instead of looking angry, or intimidating it looked almost...shocked. Like it couldn't believe what was happening to it...that someone would stand up to it.

Anina then shouted; "YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT! I SEE YOU! I SEE YOU FOR ALL THE FILTH THAT YOU ARE!" she screamed at the eye. Her own, blazing alive with determination, purpose, and bravery. "SO COME ON THEN! WHY ARE YOU STILL TRYING TO HIDE?!" she said as she and her friends got in a battle stance.

"SHOW YOURSELF! TAKE WHAT WE HAVE IF YOU DARE! TRY AND FAIL! TO DROWN OUR BELIEFS AND HOPES IN YOUR SICK! EVIL! DESIRES! THROUGH YOUR PAIN AND MISERY! ATTEMPT, TO SNUFF OUT THE LIGHT WITHIN US THAT PROVIDES US WITH THE WILL TO LIVE! THROUGH THE COWARDICE OF DEATH!"

She took a breath before screaming once again; "FIGHT US! FIGHT US YOU COWARD! AND KNOW THE SINS AND PAIN YOU INFLICT ON THIS WORLD! FOR WE WILL BE THE ONES TO END YOU! AND SHOW YOU THE ERROR OF YOUR WAYS!"

Then she screamed yet again "BUT BEFORE THAT, KNOW THIS! I! PITY! YOU! I PITY ALL POKEMON LIKE YOU WHO TAKE FROM OTHERS EVERYTHING THEY HOLD DEAR FOR THEIR OWN SAKE'S!"

She then took as deep of a breath as she could, and then throwing her hand at the shadows, screamed for the final time, her conviction to this goal. "SO BRING IT ON! IF YOUR THAT DETERMINED TO FULFILL YOUR HORRIBLE WISHES, KILL US! AND TAKE EVERYTHING WE KNOW AND LOVE WITH YOUR! BARE! HAAANDS!"

* * *

 **end song**

* * *

"..."

Silence then fell on the area...deathly silence...before the eye vanished and the voice said; "...So what your saying (translated to English) is, your not gonna give me your stuff?"

"NO!" said anina, still being filled on the adrenaline that was pumping through her veins.

"And there's...really nothing I can do to change your mind?" he asked, as if he were deaf to the pech they had just made...they answered him all the same.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" the three of them yelled together...it seemed like all of then had adrenaline in their body's.

Silence yet again...before the voice sighed a long, tired sigh and said;" Ugh...well ain't that a shame" the voice said...

Before the owner of it walked out of the shadows….with two heads in his hands...an absol and mightyena's heads...their eyes were a milky white.

 _ **I REALLY DID WANT TO SPARE YOU.**_

* * *

 **right behind you [remix; sharaX] - team fortress two (the old one, not the new one.)**

* * *

Then vanished back into the darkness, the heads rolling to the floor...silence...

 ** _BUT IF YOUR GOING TO BE DIFFICULT._**

The voice said, the volume booming.

 _ **I GUESS I HAVE NO CHOICE...**_

Seemingly nothing happened for the next few minutes as the three adventurers stood in silence, waiting for him to make a move...nothing...anina using her special ears, tried to pinpoint his exact position through the noise he made...but alas, the only sound to be heard was the ever so soft breaths he took..waiting for the perfect moment to strike..

He lunged forward embedding his claws into Pasco's side. "ARRGG!" Pasco screamed as he immediately shocked himself in an attempt to get the attacker off. It was successful, but he soon lunged again but before he could hit his target, a burst of flame struck is side, flinging him to one direction he tried to get up, but anina already threw him into the air with her powerful ears and shot an ice beam at the target the assailant then shielded the beam with his claws preventing damage from being done but it had welded them together making them useless until they thawed. Pasco then jumped in the air and came down on the figure with an iron tail slamming him into the ground.

He then tried to shoot thunderbolt at him, but before he could, the assailant rolled to the left and slammed his claws on the ground freeing them. He then with rage in his eye knew, there was no point in stealth now. He ran straight at them blades outstretched and charged with night slash.

Anina to counter the attack froze her ears and used them as a makeshift shield against the strikes. It held long enough for roko roll into a ball and slam into the dark figure with a flame wheel. It was a good hit, but he was then countered with another night slash the cyndaquill screamed in pain before digging his own claws into the murderer.

The figure noticeably flinched at the strike, a grunt of pain escaping his lips before throwing off the mouse and attempting to finish off the bunny by throwing a shadow ball at her. Anina responded by jumping over it. The foe then jumped into the air to capitalize with night slash but the buneary saw this coming and used her unique move dizzy punch to meet his blades.

The resulting shock wave was a metallic clang as the both of them flinched before the bunny threw him into the ground again, then using ice beam. He threw up his blades again to block, but instead of hitting him, the beam passed by and instead froze the ground. By the time the murderer knew what she was going to do, she had already slammed his claws with a bounce charged kick sending him careening even faster into to the ice its hard surface multiplying the damage dealt.

The attacker struggled to get back up before the bunny landed on him again this time, with jump kick as she then took the opportunity to pummel him with dizzy punches, after the seventh she swore she could feel something snap. The figure the caught her ears and the two struggled for a moment before he threw her off him he then turned his attention to the mouses...who had just finished charging thunderbolt and flamethrower.

Knowing what they were going to do the figure waited for them to fire then at the last moment, step to the side barely dodging them then retaliating with dark pulse. Pain radiated through both of them before Pasco jumped back from a night slash aimed at him the using iron tail to in a scene, sword fight with the foe, both of them thrusting slashing and blocking multiple blows.

The figure tiring of this charged both his hands and rushed the electric type with a flurry of slashes. Pasco just barely managed to dodge/block them all before kneeling to the ground. Deciding that was done with, he then turned to face the bunny...who had just finished freezing her ear for an ice charged punch.

She threw an uppercut that launched him into the air the used bounce to try to repeat the same tactic she did before but the foe saw through it, and instead of trying to block the ice beam, let it fall as he extended the pointy part of the claw directly at Anina's foot. Realizing what was about to happen, she quickly spun to the left canceling the attack unfortunately, this left her wide open to a blow to the chest which the murderer took instantly.

She grit her teeth a small whimper escaping her lips before she and the foe landed on the ground. she then jumped to her friends who were trying to get their second wind. A brief period passed by where nothing could be heard but the sound of their heavy breathing.

* * *

 **(lower the volume slightly here)**

* * *

"...Hah...hah...well….I'll be dammed...you guys actually put up a pretty good fight….hah..." gasped the foe, seemingly getting winded out.

"Hah….hah….yeah?...well….of course, someone like YOU….hah….would find this….hah...to be entertaining..." breathed out anina no longer yelling for fear she would pass out if she did….and if THAT happened well...they were screwed...it was safe to say she had got that adrenaline out of her system.

"Hah….alright...hah...I'm ending this." said the foe as he rose to charge an intense dark pulse in order to finish the struggle.

"Hah...guys?….hah...you still with me?" anina asked, hoping to whatever deity was out there that they weren't spent yet

"Hah..barely..." said Pasco his cheeks sparking, a sign for pikachu's that they were running on fumes.

"Hah..i...hah...t-think..." breathed roko no longer stuttering due to shyness but from fatigue...ironically, he wasn't doing so hot either.

"Hah...listen...hah...he's gonna...use dark pulse...on us." anina breathed, trying to explain her thought process without going unconscious.

"Really?...hah... I hadn't...guessed." said Pasco his sass coming out due to fatigue. Kinda like getting cranky after not getting any sleep last night, but much more dire.

"...Alright...here's my plan..." she breathed out as she did her best to explain her strategy with the little breath she had… once she got it out her friends looked at her with desperate eyes.

"...Are...are you sure...it'll work?" Pasco breathed out, unsure about this plan.

"...Hah...no...but look at us.." Anina reasoned as they all took a moment to look at themselves...it wasn't pretty. Blood was starting to trickle out of their wounds, and anina was pretty sure she could taste something that wasn't spit in her mouth.

"If...if we just...try to dodge it...we'll just leave ourselves...open for another one..." she explained, knowing that they couldn't take another hit like that. "This...is our...only chance...hah….look at him….he's as every bit as weak as we are...if we can do this...he'll go down..." she reasoned.

"...She's right..." Pasco said, realizing the dire situation they were in. "This is...our one shot..."

"W-well...hah...let's...make...it...count." roko said as they all began to draw strength from their respective elements...it would be very. Very close.

* * *

 **(raise the volume back here)**

* * *

Once they had gathered all the energy they could muster, they shot it forward in the form of ice beam, thunderbolt, and flamethrower. Before the beams could reach their target, however, the murderer sent forth his most powerful move yet; a fully charged dark pulse. The beams met and clashed. They struggled but it seemed like the dark pulse was starting to gain distance over them.

But before it could be overtaken, something strange happened. The three beams started to swirl around without the input of their user's and slowly, the three started to hover in midair. The beams swirled faster, and the users floated higher until at last when they all had reached their peak, the three users felt one last push of adrenaline soar through their body's as they used it to scream one more time.

And with that scream, the three beams then merged into one, electricity forming a protective shield around it, fire making the bulk of the beam, and a ball of ice standing on the tip of it like the head of a lance. The newly formed beam then shot through the dark pulse cutting straight through the body of the murderer as he screamed as he was burned with ice, fire, and electricity before finally...he dropped to one knee, defeated.

* * *

 **End song**

* * *

He stayed there, worn out as the three of them floated back down to the ground once they touched it, they fell to the ground, nearly out cold...some silence passed between them...before the strange assailant started laughing not maniacally, but a genuine, hearty, laugh.

"Hah...what's...so...funny?" the bunny asked.

He then stood up seemingly unaffected by his wounds. "It's just...I've never met a team so determined to take me down…..the name's Syd, pawniard." He said clarifying who he was. "...You've got some kind of fire in your heart kid...you should take care of it..nurture it...do that, and it could take you places…..heh if you live through this that is..."

"...Well, no item you got would be worth all that trouble... I may as well just book it before someone shows up and asks too many questions...until then I guess." Syd said as he jumped back into the shadows where he came from. Leaving our wanderers alone.

"hah...hey...you guys...alive?" the buneary asked her companions.

"hah...barely..." said a worn out Pasco.

They then turned to see roko lying on the ground, panting. "r...roko?...you...still kicking?" asked anina...no response. "roko…?" anina said slowly dragging herself to her friend. He was bruised in many places, with claw marks on his shoulders...they were wet and red...

"A...ani...na?" he spoke, feeling weak and frail.

"Yeah...it's me." she said, somehow well enough to move and speak. He looked around for a bit…

"D...did...we...cha..se...him...off?" he whispered, hoping desperately that they were now safe.

"Yeah...we did...somehow," she told him. "... I'm not...ceatcly...sure how though."

"...T...thank...good...ness..." he breathed, a sense of relief washing over his body."I...couldn't...bare...to...see...you...two...hurt..." he then asked a strange question in Anina's eyes; "a...nina?"

"Yes, roko?" she asked, hoping to bring some comfort to him through answers.

"….Are...we...friends…?" he said innocently and carefully as if he already knew the answer.

"What? don't be silly,...of course we are." anina reassured him.

"...But...you...only-"

"Just met you?...hah...so what?...that doesn't change…how we see you...you were willing to fight with us...when it mattered...and you helped us...maybe even saved us...your our friend roko...don't forget that..." the buneary said, stopping him from asking (in her opinion,) silly questions.

He looked at her for a few seconds..unsure of how to respond...Suddenly, he shivered and looked...distressed. "An..ina?...what's...hapen...ing?" he asked. "i...feel...tired..."

"Huh? Roko...what do you mean?" anina asked confused before roko grabbed her arm with as much speed as he could muster.

"H...help..." he muttered quietly, fear in his voice...his arm felt cold to anina and she could tell that was a bad sign.

"What?! Roko what's wrong?!" she said fear, now starting to Infect her too.

"I...I'm..." he muttered."….sca..red..." he whispered before he passed out. "roko?!" anina said...no response. She checked his heartbeat...it was there...but it was getting slower. "ROKO?!" she shouted to him...but she was met only with silence.

* * *

 **Premonition – fire emblem fates**

* * *

Horror spread on her face as she realized what was happening. "no...no!...nononono! he's-"

"Dying." said a now standing sparky...he didn't look much better his side was being covered by his arm, and the buneary could see the red from her perspective. "we...we have to get him...to a hospital...quickly!" he tried to walk, but he didn't have the strength. Anina slowly made her way over to him and eventually, he was able to pull her up for him to lean on. "Ugh..." the mouse moaned in pain.

"Pasco...you're not...well enough...you should let me...take him..." anina tried to reason, thinking that he really should be resting lest...she shook the thought from her head.

The mouse just smirked as he managed to stand on his own. "you're not...much better y'know." and he was right, the slash she received was in between the fur on her waist and her neck leaving a red gash across her chest...she really should stop and rest too.

"...Yeah...your right..." she said as she managed to put roko on her in between her shoulder, and Pasco's, splitting the work for both of them...they then slowly, one step at a time, walked to the hospital.

* * *

(TIME SKIP: 8 MINUTES LATER)

* * *

They did the best they could, but ultimately they all collapsed on the ground...nearly unconsciousness. "ugh...come...on….it's...right..." anina said trying to crawl to the door, but she lacked even the strength for that…

A sudden feeling of dread overtook the pikachu...but strangely, he wasn't scared...just...excepting.

"Heh...so this...is how...we go...out...kinda...ironic." Pasco said to himself, the truth of the situation dawning on him...

And yet, something didn't feel right. While not exactly known for his tenacity, the Pikachu wouldn't give up so easily on something this dire, especially when the goal is so close...was the situation truly that hopeless? or was there something else at play here...the bunny, obviously picked up on this change in behavior.

"W...what?" said a confused, young normal type who had to do a double take at his words. _"is...is he?"_

"Anina...i don't think...we're gonna...make it..." the mouse said, admitting his view on the situation.

"What!?...don't...say that!...it's...right...there!" she tried so hard to reach out to the door...but she was only mortal, and mortals tire very easily...her hand fell seconds after.

Pasco tried to offer her what little comfort he could. "hey...it's alright." he said weakly putting his hand on her shoulder. "you did...the best...you could...we did...the best...we could..." he said before he started coughing...some of it was air...some of it was blood.

"Pasco...why...are you...giving up...on me?...on us?..." she asked, hurt that her best friend was just...quitting.

"Anina." he said his arm leaving her shoulder...then...with the last bits of strength he had...he rolled himself, and his friend on their sides, and gave her a hug. "you know I...would never give...up on you...your by far...the bravest,...strongest…and kindest Pokemon...I know...you would never...give up on something...be it a problem...Pokemon...or your friends." he breathed out...then in, slower.

"P..pasco...i..." she said. Her face ever so slightly turning red, not ready for such words of approval from her best friend..distracting her long enough for the Pikachu to make a point.

"It's just..." he sighed as he pulled away to look at her. "look at us...I'm...almost dead...your...almost dead...roko might already be dead...and we can't even move..." "he then looked away...towards the moon. "sometimes...you've got to look at something...and accept it…even if it's something...you don't like...you've got to look at destiny...and embrace it...that's what we...set out to do right?...discover our fate?...find our purpose?"

"Well yeah...that's why...we have to...keep going...we haven't...discovered it...yet." she breathed out...then just like Pasco, in slower...a sing her angle was starting to fail her, so to speak.

"But we did." she looked at him, confused. "a world of peace...without outlaws..." he said...then…..the buneary started crying...it was just too much for her as the reality of the situation came crashing down on her...all she could do was cry.

"I...i know...*sniff* that's what makes...this so much worse..." she explained. "to know that...we finally found...*sniff* a purpose...a reason to live….and now your saying...we have to...throw it all away?" she asked, her voice starting to break up due to her emotions getting the better of her.

After that sentence the Pikachu thought about this...but he couldn't challenge fate. Even if it was wrong...then he saw her face, tears trickling down her face...she spoke, shaken "i-i...*sniff*...d-don't want t-to...d-die pasco...n-not like...*sniff*...t-this...i-i don't w-want...t-to leave y-you." her feelings overwhelming her, she shut her eyes for a moment to cry…..the sight broke his heart.

"I don't want...to leave y-you either." the mouse responded as she opened her eyes...to see he was starting to tear up too…"i...i-i….." he trailed off for a minute, before he regained himself "no...i know b-better..." he said wiping his eyes. "this could be...the last chance... I get…."

"The...the last chance...for what?" she asked, the tears stopping long enough for her to ask the question.

He looked at her for a minute, memories flashing before his eyes...the two of them playing hide and seek...the story's he would tell...the lunches they ate together...games of tag in the woods...had all led up to this? For fate to give him someone as beautiful, kind, and joyful as this, only to rip her away from him at the last second?

He closed his eyes..no. It may have been what fate planned for him, but he wouldn't let her go before she knew what she meant to him...he looked her square in the eyes. "anina...the truth is...i..." before he said the rest, he hugged her once again as he looked at the marble floor they laid on. "i...like you...why do you think...this is so hard for me?..." he asked, feeling like he had just shown his ace in the game of cards that was life.

The buneary not really getting what he meant, hugged him back and responded with "I like you too pasco...why do you think... I was your friend?..." she asked him, trying to make him feel better about...this.

He smiled. "Cause of my story's?" she thought about what he said...before it hit her.

Despite the crushing situation, she managed to gently laugh at his little joke….soon afterward, she wiped her tears off...he just smiled. " _there it is...the smile… the laugh I live for...well..lived for I suppose."_ he thought to himself. _.._ he decided he should be honest at that point. "anina...that's not what I meant..."

"...Huh?...it's...not?" she said confused, unaware of what the young mouse was truly trying to say.

Pain shot through his body making him hiss " _...damn it... I don't have much time left."_ he thought to himself.

"When I said I like you….. I didn't mean just as friend…." he said, feeling like he was about to pour his heart out of a small teacup.

"Oh...what else did….you mean by it?" the normal type asked, feeling intrigued about where the conversation was going.

"..." Now comes the hard part. "i...also meant…..as…...a...girl." he said with great difficulty, saying each word slowly, one at a time.

"Oh," she said...before the penny dropped...her eyes widened. "...oh," she said as whatever blood was left in her went straight to her face...a moment of silence passed as she took it in... _"d...did...he just..."_

"...Yeah..." Pasco said, his own face now starting to warm up. "...now, I understand if...your freaked out by this or...maybe even terrified but… I felt like I just-" he was cut off there.

"Nono its…..." she suddenly realized what she was about to say...and how it might effect pasco…..she said it regardless. " it's okay…. I understand." he was a bit shocked at this, to say the least.

"….Wait...what?" was all he could get out while his brain struggled to reboot itself.

"I mean...we have always...been pretty close…..and you always were...someone...I would trust…...and….." she trailed off a bit for this last part. "….I'd be lying if I said...that I don't feel similar." she said, confessing her deepest emotions to...her greatest friend.

He felt even more blood rush to his face. "h-huh?!" he said, confused at what exactly was happening.

...She pulled away to look at his face "you were always...there for me….to cheer me on...to cheer me up…..to be my friend…." a faint smile showed itself on her face. "….how could I...not fall for you?...you were my...very best friend...my only friend...you were...really important to me…." said the buneary, starting to get lost in the moment and telling her friend how she thought of him.

"...Anina..." he said in disbelief..was his dream, his oh so hopeful wish...about to come true against all odds? Was this a final act of kindness from some unknown cosmic being, to give him what he so desperately wanted, yet he felt he could never have?

"I just….want to ask you something." she said, waiting for an answer from her companion.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked in response to her question.

"...When...when did you start…..having feelings for me?" a simple question was what he heard, but it did make sense, given the situation.

"..Oh...i..honestly can't remember...it could have been as early as...when we first met and...I just never realized it..." he answered honestly.

"….We've been together...a long time haven't we?" anina asked, already knowing the answer.

"...Yeah….we have..." Pasco confirmed.

"….So why would you….throw all of it away now?..." she asked, still unsure of why this was happening.

"….Ugh...again,... I don't want to give up….and I'm not but….what can we do?"...he felt the pain in his body soar one final time...before he started to go numb….the end was near.

"P-Pasco!?" she asked scared, that she could no longer feel the warmth in his arms...she knew what that meant.

"...Anina...i think...I'm out of time.." he managed to say before he rolled into a coughing fit….more blood to add salt to a fatal wound...

"PASCO!" she shouted before her throat tightened for the sudden increase in volume….

what happens next, should be told without the influence of a third party.

"Save...your breath...there's nothing...left."

"No...*sniff* p-Pasco..."

"...Ugh…..anina..."

"?"

"Can you….do something...for me?"

"W…*sniff*...what?"

"Can I...see you….smile?...please?"

"…*Sniff*….."

"….Yeah...heh….you always had….the best….smiles….*cough cough-cough (gasp) COUGH COUGH*"

"*Gasp* NO!"

* **Pasco slowly raises his hand to put it on Anina's shoulder***

"A...anina?.."

"…?"

" I….love you...even in...death...that…...won't…...change…..."

"..…...Pasco?"

"….."

P-Pasco?!"

"…..."

"PASCO?!"

"…..."

"...N...no...NO!"

But sadly, it was true….Pasco had used his final moments to tell his best friend how much she mattered to him….she just looked on..at his lifeless body…at that moment, only one thought flew through her head, " _this...this can't be happening….it can't be!..."_ at that moment cautions hope flashed in her eyes. _"it….can't…...be…...wait...i….I'm right! this really CAN'T be happening!..maybe this is all just a nightmare!"_

Alas, the poor girl couldn't even live in ignorance, for at that moment, pain soared through her body to tell her just how real this was….and how soon it would take her…

Her leg went numb.

"*Gasp* no! NO!" fear and desperation to live filled her body with a second wind as she dragged herself to the door with her arms…

Her waist went numb.

A trail of red liquid followed close behind her..marking her to be claimed by dusknoir, the Pokemon equivalent to the grim reaper...she started crying.

Her chest went numb.

The tears flowed through her eyes uncontrollably as she slowly spoke "not yet...please,...not yet…."...her cries fell on deaf ears.

Her arms went numb.

Her only method of moving collapsed on the ground next to her…. "...*sniff*...i don't want to die.." she said, to no one…

Her ears went numb.

"I don't want to die," she said louder, as if she was trying to get dusknoir to listen to her...but it was also as if her fear was leaving her….as if she was trying to fight back against the virus spreading through her body..and why not? Animals fight hardest when their back's are against the wall after all.

Her chin went numb.

"I don't want to die!" she shouted as if she wanted death itself to hear her...to let it know she would not except its cold, hollow embrace.

Her head went numb.

"I DON'T...WANT...TO…." before she could finish dusknoir silenced her outburst against its master with an unholy technique...perish song. A move that could be learned by the living, but could only be mastered by the dead or those with ties to the dead..the song was for her to hear and her alone..it was a melody of sadness, a melody of balance, a melody...whose lyrics could be anything the singer wanted...

The interesting thing is that these particular lyrics were not of this world...but could easily be recognized by humans...

 _ **Ye-e-et the water-r-rs ever cha-a-nge…**_

And just like that, her head fell to the ground...unconscious.

 _ **Flowing like time…**_

Her heart...went numb.

 _ **The path i-i-is**_ _**yous to cli-i-imb...**_

* * *

 **end song**

* * *

(TIME SKIP ?:? PM)

"…."

"….?"

"...where...?"

* * *

 **THE HOLY – deltarune**

* * *

"Ah, I see you are awake now..." said a strange voice. Our wanderer opened her eyes that she felt like she hadn't opened for a long time...what she saw was incredible. A flow of light sprouted out from the ground into the sky, farther than she could see..the sight took her breath away.

She then remembered that someone had addressed her. Turning, she found something she did not expect...what she thought she would see was some kind of angel or maybe dusknoir...but what she found were just...Pokemon. just like her. The one that spoke to her had a long slender figure, its body was blue, and it wore a strange...scarf...thing, that looked like a tongue.

She asked the only question she could at the time, her brain unable to think of anything else. "w...who are you?"

"Oh? that's interesting. Not, where am I? Or, how did I get here? Hey, can you write that down please." the stranger said as he moved his hand to someone next to him..another Pokemon. It seemingly had a white dress on, had green hair, and was holding a small notebook.

She jotted down something and gave a thumbs up to her companion. "ah, as helpful as ever I see..and so polite too!" he said with a smile on his face. She smiled back at him her eyes closed. "anyway, to answer your question, I...well, she doesn't like it when I give away our names so you can just call me, 'blue G' and her, 'green G.'".

The buneary just stood there in utter shock..not really able to comprehend much less understand what on the planet she was seeing."W...where am I?"

"Ah,-there it is...*sigh* they ALWAYS ask that.." said the blue figure, seemingly annoyed at the fact she asked this particular question. "well to put it one way, your in a space that people go to when they were about to make a big decision..but couldn't finish it in time...but their soul...their heart was SO determined to find a way to finish making that decision..that they find this place and end up here...a place were time doesn't exist, a place where anyone can change themselves and their fate."

...The penny dropped as she came to the obvious conclusion...in fact, she was surprised she didn't think of it sooner. "am...i...d..."

"Dead? Well...that's a tricky one to answer." 'blue G' said "see, your body, in this case, is dead. Like, FLAT-OUT D. E. D. DEAD. No dancing around the bush... BUT. And this is the important part so listen up, your heart, in this case, was so determined to live on, to find a way to cheat death, that It actually resonated with your soul. Now, long story short, souls are… well, souls are kinda like bits of magic and when I say bits, I really mean like, HEAPING DOSES of the stuff. So much so that they can perform special ability's like, healing wounds, giving strength, and in some cases, even cheating death...and that's what happened when your soul and heart connected. The both of them were so determined to live on that they actually left your body and were able to live on." He then turned to the normal type. "so your heart survived, but your body didn't...that make sense?"

"I... I think so." the bunny said, meek and humble for once in her...well, she didn't really know if she was alive anymore. Yes, the blue guy said so, but how could she trust him?

"Alright good! Now, forgive me if this scares you but-" the figure said as he started chanting in a forgotten language. The young bunny looked at him confused, before a strange glowing circle formed around her...then something odd happened...again.

She felt as if her lungs were filling with air without her input she tried to exhale, but the strange air just kept flowing into her..she was starting to panic a little as it was starting to feel uncomfortable she started to panic, even more, when she realized her chest was getting bigger along with her stomach..soon she realized she could see what was flowing into her, tiny specks of dust in all the colors of the rainbow...after a while of this she started to feel like she was being filled head to toe with stuff...and then..

"Phhwaahhh!...hah...hah..." with an exhale larger than any of the others, all of the dust left her body at once...when she opened her eyes however..she found she was looking at her own...heart and/or soul.

"WH-WHA?!" she said, shocked that whatever this was, came out with just some heavy breathing...it seemed like the other two were shocked as well albeit, different reasons.

"Uh...w-we'll be right back! DON'T. MOVE." said the blue figure as the two of them vanished into….something...look, it's hard to describe alright?

She looked on at the strange thing that she was pretty sure came out of her. It was bright red, was in the shape of a heart, and had a strange aura of warmth to it. "...i...is this….my...soul?" she asked no one… she reached out to touch it..and found it slowly floated to her hand...she looked at it, her paws in a cup position as it slowly floated up and down on it, riding some invisible wave only it could see.

She touched it with her finger. And when she did, she heard a strange 'beeping' noise come from it..as she then saw some strange buttons appear next to it. She pressed the one labeled 'power' and then saw a small portrait of herself as well as some text below it...this was that exact text;

* * *

P: lv.5 V: LV1 S: 'POKEMON'

A creature that blurs the line between humans and monsters

M: the sight of destiny: 

allows the user to predict the future in some way.

Undying resolve:

will always retain 1 HP after a fatal blow.

(only accessible through the 'DETERMINATION' trait)

E: the ribbon of hearts:

allows the holder to be 'in tune' with their heart.

* * *

 **(A/N: by the way, I really like the way that text looks in the 'Arial' font, so could you guys imagine the text looks like that? Thanks.)**

She wasn't sure what all of it meant but before she could fiddle with it, the two of them came back for some reason, the buttons and text went away when they showed up. "oookay. This is NOT how I thought this would go." said the blue figure.

"W..what is it?" she asked, really confused about what was even going on anymore.

"Well...it seems that your soul is...well let's say, RARE. Like, REALLY REALLY RARE. I'm talking finding diamonds in your BACKYARD kind of RARE." the figure explained, stressing certain parts of the sentence to better express the emotion behind it.

"H..how so?" she asked, unaware of what a gift she was given.

"Well, there is only one other person we know of that has the same type of soul you have in ALL. OF. EXISTENCE." he said kind of freaking out the poor bunny.

He then sighed to himself saying "ugh, I'm sorry its just...we REALLY wasn't expecting this to happen today so.." he then waved his hands in front of his face "you know what? Forget it. we'll figure it out later. So! * **claps** * are there any other questions you want to ask?"

She thought about it for a while, before asking them one question...which led to another question...which led to ANOTHER question...which led to three other questions...which le-you know what you get it by now.

The most important question was when she asked if she could go back to her body. To which, they responded; "that depends, do you want to go back?" She...well, what do you think she said?

"Yes! Absolutely! My friends and family are waiting for me there!" she said desperately to go back...the blue figure then looked away "...so it IS the real thing eh?".

After that, the blue figure said that he would send her soul back to her body but before he did, he asked her to sit down for a moment as bringing her back too quickly could damage the body or soul. Not wanting to be anymore beat up than she already was, she sat down and waited.

"...Did you happen to hear any sort of music before you came here?" the figure asked, seemingly looking for more information.

The bunny turned "huh?...o-oh...yes." she responded, deciding that he had answered so many of her questions that it was only fair she answered his.

"... I see...we'll need to edit the treatment then..." he said to himself as he took out his own notebook and wrote something down.

More silence.

"..Beautiful. isn't it?" he asked.

"Huh?"

"The geyser." said 'blue G' as he pointed to the strange pillar of light she saw when she first opened her eyes…

"...Yeah...it is.." said the normal type, entranced by the visual...she had seen many beautiful things in her life, but THIS. This took the cake.

"..You know...legends say it this geyser that gives this place form...and allows it to exist at all.." the figure clarified, shining some light on this strange enigma.

"Yes, such is the tale of this sacred place." said a new figure that the buneary didn't recognize, any identifiable features hidden by a small cloak.

"Heh. I was beginning to wonder if you would even show up." said the blue figure.

The newcomer had a hood on, so our wanderer couldn't tell what they were either. They sat down and said; "well, would you have blamed me if I didn't?"

"...Eh, not really. Lord knows you have enough on your plate as is." said the blue figure.

Silence…

"Young one."

"Huh?" the buneary said believing she was being addressed.

"What is your name?" it asked her...a simple question indeed...

"...Anina..."

"...Hmm...well anina I'm going to be honest, your about to see a lot of things you won't understand, you may never even understand them at all...but know this, no matter what happens we will be here, watching over you to take care of all the things you don't understand, so you should only worry about the things you do understand alright?"

"O...kaaay." she said, not really understanding what she was being told before suddenly the light from the geyser seemed to grow thrice as bright as before, with the hooded figure giving her one last piece of advice to her.

"Trust your heart, believe in your soul, and the impossible will soon become probable," they said as she was consumed by the intense light…

* * *

 **end song**

* * *

After a few minutes, she was gone. leaving the three of them alone.

"Okay be honest, how much does she know?" asked the robed figure.

"Not much...most of the questions she asked were inconsequential...however, there was one that MIGHT come back to haunt us later." answered the blue figure.

"*Sigh* what was it?"

"She had asked if she could control the things her soul did..."

"what did you tell her?"

"... I told her she could control some things..."

The figure looked down at his hand...it seemingly phased out of existence for the briefest of moments.

"But not EVERYTHING.."

* * *

 _She then found herself in a strange place that she knew not but she felt as if she had been there before, as she looked around she noticed a small group of Pokemon on a stage. Once she had looked at them….they began...singing a strange song she had never heard of before…..yet once again, any human alive would know EXACTLY what it was._

I'm just a poor-boy, no-body loves me…

 _She couldn't explain why, but she felt bad for the Pokemon who sung that part and wanted to go comfort him, but before she could a strange meter appeared in front of her that looked something like this:_

HP: 0/60

 _She then felt the pain of her body again, but before she could scream, a choir of voices drowned out any noise she could make._

 **HE'S JUST A POOR-BOY FROM A POOR FAM-ILY, SPARE HIM HIS LIFE FROM THIS MONS-TROSITY!**

 _Once she felt like she had gotten it all out, she fell back on the ground feeling like she could faint at any moment...but before she could..._

Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?

 **BISMILLAH, WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO!**

LET ME GO!

 _It was as if with that lyric, some of the pain vanished from her body...she looked up at the meter…_

HP: 10/60

 **BISMILLAH, WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO!**

LET ME GO!

 _More of the pain left her as she looked at the meter again._

HP: 20/60

 _She then asked herself a question she did not know the answer to. "are they...healing me?"_

 **BISMILLAH, WE WILL NOT LET YOU GO!**

LET ME GO!

 _She was almost well enough to stand up again as she looked at herself, she realized that the gash on her chest was getting smaller...she looked at the meter again._

HP: 30/60

 **WILL NOT LET YOU GO!**

LET ME GO!

HP: 40/60

 **WILL NOT LET YOU GO!**

LET ME GO!

HP: 50/60

 **WILL NOT LET YOU GO!**

LET ME GO!

 **AH, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO!**

HP: 60/60

 _She was amazed...all of her wounds had vanished...then a bright spotlight shined on the (presumably) lead singer...he had blue fur but not skin like 'blue G', black fur on its legs,….and a yellow collar. It then seemed to look straight at her…_

I see the Li-ttle sil-hou-ette, of a bun-ny.

 _It sang one final time, before snapping its paws...somehow, bathing the area in an intense light...before everything faded back to darkness._

* * *

AND. I. AM. DOOOOOONE.* **PANTS EXCESSIVELY** * s...sorry guys it's just...I've been working on this for what feels like an entire DAY. I'm definitely going to take a nap after this...but before I do, I just wanted to apologize for how long this chapter took to make. I WANTED to get it out sooner, but between my life, schoolwork, unforeseen events, laziness, and my new found love for destiny...it took me about four days to get this done..but hey! I did keep my promise at least! Now it's 10,000 words long! that's gotta make up for it...right?…

Ah, who am I kidding I'm just lazy and this is probably never going to happen again.

That's all I got.

Review please, I NEED to know what I can do to make this better.

This was riolulover97, AND I GOT A DATE WITH MY BED SO GOOD. NIGHT! * **SLAMS METAPHORICAL DOOR** *

(Also I know that 'bohemian rasphody' bit wasn't perfect, but I wanted to keep it that way for a number of reasons so don't bother with it alright?)


	5. a sweet reunion

So uh….this is kinda awkward…

...

Hey everyone, riolulover97 here! And before we jump into the next chapter, I thought I should answer some questions that I know people have probably asked themselves.

1\. So I know what your thinking;

(wait a sec! he's referenced determination, souls, the menu, shouldn't this fic be classified as a crossover with Undertale?)

And the answer is...I'm not sure.

Okay to explain that I'm going to need to explain my thought process. So I LOVE crossovers of any kind! And I would be more than happy to make this fic one, but I feel as if working together two entirely different worlds together into one orchestrated plot would be a bit much for me to tackle given my lack of experience. That being said, I still WANTED to something like a crossover and considering the recent release of deltarune from the man himself; Toby fox (PRAISE BE!) it was all that was on my mind.

So...what do I do?

Well, what I settled on was instead of making a full-on crossover, I would instead import certain..quality's of one game into another to help make it an original thing, but not include any places, or characters from that game. (yes I know, the fountain. And no, it's not the same one, it's different, I swear you guys.) that way it's not REALLY a crossover, but more so an inspired concept.

(* **although please let me know if that isn't how it works on fanfiction like, I'm serious guys just use the dang keyboard and tell me if I'm wrong I know you all have seen the review button it is on the end of every chapter please I'm serious I DON'T WANT TO GET BANNED FORM THIS SITE PLEASE!*)**

2\. (JEBUS MAN! why did this fic get THAT dark THAT quickly?)

Again, I'm not 100% sure...

Okay, I have a bit of a confession to make. When I write something I don't really...think about what I'm writing. At first anyway. When I write story's, I usually just write whatever comes to my mind and then find a way to tie it into some connected plot later once I have a better Idea of what story I'm trying to tell. like a crossover, I kind of just throw cool ideas against a wall and see what mixes and what doesn't... I guess I'm not really..in control of what my brain makes.

Now the positive to this is that it's really hard for me to get writer's block. Which is why usually I can get chapters out to you guys really quickly as long as my personal life doesn't interrupt me. The negative to this, is that I'm TERRIBLE with pacing a story once I get rolling resulting in a lot of my failed works (yes, I have practiced writing on a computer before I went straight to the internet I have a BRAIN you guys.) having a lot of; * **THREE WEEKS LATER** * or * **MEANWHILE AT SO AND SO** * to the point where it was a jumbled mess and I didn't want to continue writing them anymore.

Now I've tried the best I can to keep this from happening, but its really the only way I know how to write anything and as such, I'm afraid these issues will plague me until I find some kind of solution. But anyway, I've dragged this on long enough so now you know what I think you should know. So let's get on with the chapter already before I tire myself out.

* * *

"…"

"Ugh."

The young bunny started to wake again in a small room. She felt sluggish and weary as she looked around the building she was in. she tried to recall the events that happened last night...the dream...the fight...the…she looked down on herself and noticed she had a large bandage on her chest. She gently touched it and...

She drew a soft, cautious, breath.

Her eyes widened once she felt the air enter her body, she half-expected to be dead at this point..yet here she was, breathing. She then slowly, and carefully exhaled the air afraid it may have been the last time she would ever breathe again...yet again she felt oxygen flow into her body, awakening her scenes that had been numbed by unconsciousness. She felt a scene of disbelieving overtake her _"c...could it be...?"_ was the thought that ran through her head as she gently touched the bandage covering her wound….no pain….it was dry.

Yes. It was true, she was alive. The thought flowed through her head over and over again _"...I'm alive...I'm alive..."_ she laid there for a few moments, trying to perceive the concept that she had just stared death in its face...and simply walked away. As the thought kept playing in her head, a strange Pokemon entered the room with her.

"You okay there darlin'?" it said to her. She looked up at the stranger they had a green body along with red eyes, ten little dark green stubs around its neck, and a large leaf sprouting from its head. This Pokemon was known as chikorita.

* * *

 **Watery music box – fire emblem fates**

* * *

She looked on at the stranger for a few moments before asking a question...she seemingly was doing that a lot lately. "...who...who are you?"

They responded. "I'm the person who was at the right place at the right time sweetheart. But never you mind about me." they said as they walked over to the bed the buneary laid on. "from the looks of things you've been in quite the tussle to have gotten a nick like that..what happened to ya?"

The tone of her voice seemed to Identify her as a female and she was probably around..eighteen the bunny reasoned as she tried to determine whether or not she should trust this stranger. _"then again...do I have a choice?"_ she thought to herself as she decided the only thing she could do was tell her all that happened. When she finished the tale, the leaf Pokemon looked at her with a sense of pity.

"Oh, you poor little things! No wonder I found you like that in the middle of the road all alone!" she exclaimed, concern evident in her voice.

Now there was a question that hadn't been asked yet. "How...did you find us?" the normal type asked, believing that there had to be a reason that the grass type had found them other than chance.

"Oh well, its a bit of a long story..but you don't mind do you?" she said with a smile on her face. The bunny shook her head as the other continued. "See, I like to go walking down the town road at night whenever there's a time I can't sleep and this was one of em' so I'm strolling down the place just, taking in the sights when I hear something in the distance. Being the kind of gal that I am, I wanted to check it out. So I make my way over there but before I can, another noise comes from somewhere else that sounds like someone shouting. Naturally, I go to that one first because it could be someone in trouble. And once I make my way over there I see you laying on the ground almost dead and….well you can guess the rest." the buneary just stood there..amazed at the amount of pure luck that was on her side.

"But anyway, now that ya know the story, how's about your name hm?" the grass type said, believing it was her turn to ask a question.

"Huh?...oh, right..I'm anina..buneary," she said slowly. "..what about you?" curious as to what exactly the being was.

"Oh! Well, I'm Laila. chikorita!" the now named stranger answered her...the penny dropped as her brain finally was fully awake and had reminded her just what was at stake. She grabbed the side of the grass type with a speed buneary weren't exactly known for. "whoa! Are you-"

"When you rescued me you took the Pokemon that were with me right?!" she asked, desperation clear in her voice for her friends...one, in particular, to be precise.

"Uh...well yeah of course. Just finished putting them in the back actually. Are they friends of yours?"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THE HALF OF IT!" anina said, adrenaline once again flowing through her veins as she bounced off the bed to find 'the back' "Hey! sugar wait! You can't be running around the house with a cut like that!" Laila said as she ran to give chase.

* * *

 **End song**

* * *

She felt a sort of pain on her chest but she didn't care, all she wanted was to know if he was okay. She bounces off one wall of the house to the floor and just kept bouncing she didn't know what she was looking for but she knew she was going to get there. And fast...then….A small door was in front of her...every bone, mussel, thought in her stopped. Dead in its tracks...she opened it.

There he was..laying down on a bed...he was reading some kind of book..his sides were covered in bandages….he then sighed and closed it and put it on his lap. "...hey anina." he said calmly she just looked at him not a thought in her head..soon though, her brain reawakened and she managed to speak a faint set of words.

"..Y...your..alive.." she breathed out.

* * *

 **Waltz of the underworld - Nyxtheshield)**

* * *

"Heh, guess I am," she said it again wanting to hear him speak once more.

"... You're alive..." he looked at her a warmth in his eyes as he stood up.

"...Yes anina...I am alive." he said, grinding her worst fear back into dust in the wind.

...she couldn't stop herself if she wanted to. "YOUR ALIVE!" she shouted as she tackled him into a hug..he did the same with her, the two staying in a tender embrace for a few precious moments….before she punched his chest.

It wasn't forceful, but the electric mouse reeled back anyway pretending she meant to hurt him "ah jeez! Why poor little me?" he said in a flamboyant tone.

"Because you scared me jerk! I thought I had lost both of us!" she said...before she hugged him again. "..thank whatever gods out there that you're alive….. I really did think you were gone.."

"Yeah...*sigh* about that," he said as he pulled away to look at her. "I'm...sorry."

"..For what?" she asked, already having forgiven him.

"..For making you feel like I was giving up on you... I don't know what came over me but, I just felt like that was the end and we should just stop fighting...yet here we are, alive..and all I did was make you upset."

She looked at him with compassion in her eyes. "Hey..its okay...i..can understand…. I didn't want to admit it at the moment..but even I was starting to feel like that may have been it..." she admitted, revealing that despite her strong hope and impressive ability to dream, she was not a child. And could see when something would not happen.

"Oh! But uh, before you say anything I have something I need to tell you!" she said, eager to share her dream with him

"..What might that be?" he asked..believing that usually, it was HIM sharing things with HER.

"I had this crazy dream! There was a strange blue guy, and there was a giant fountain thing, and.." thus, she continued, telling him of the strange dream she had and how she regained conciseness.

"Listen ani, I can-" Laila started before seeing the two of them alone..chatting together like old friends..she wasn't sure why, but she didn't say anything. She just stood there.

"Well, isn't that quite the adventure you've had." the mouse said as she finished her tale, pleased that now he finally got to hear a story from her.

" I know right?! It was amazing!" the two stood there..in silence for a little bit...

There was some ice that needed breaking.

"..U-um.." the buneary said softly as if there was a heavy weight to her next words.

"Huh? What is it?" the Pikachu asked, curious as to what her words were about to say.

"i...kind of….need to ask you something..." the bunny asked, her cheeks glowing a small shade of red...

GOD, this was hard for her...

"..Y-yeah?..." the mouse said feeling the same happen to him.

"..W-when we….were almost….you know…..you said something….to me.." she stated, her gaze shifting from his as if she has done something wrong.

"..What...was it..?" he asked, starting to feel..a strange warmth in his chest.

"..You…...you said...that…..*sigh*...you said that you loved me.." The normal type answered, her face now turning to a shade of crimson as she finally got the tough question out.

The electric type was taken back by this...but as the moments started to replay themselves in his head, he felt as if they were indeed true. _"..i...i did say that didn't I?"_ he thought to himself as soon his face donned the same shade of crimson...oh boy.

"...I…..i wanted to know….did you…..really mean that?" she asked as she looked at him straight in the eyes...waiting for an answer...from her lifelong companion.

He just stared her eyes for a few moments. _"..y'know...with that blush on her face...with the way she's looking at me...she's really cute."_ his eyes widened for a few moments when he realized what he had just thought..before they, and his entire being relaxed as he then thought; _"then again….she was always a little cute..at least, to me."_...he felt the corners of his mouth rise a bit as he thought this….he knew what he had to do, and he was gonna do it. No matter what would come of it, be it good or bad.

"Yes," he said as he re-initiated the hug.

"..Wait, what?!" she said VERY confused about the sudden turn of events...even though she really shouldn't be.

"Anina...listen to me for a sec, k?" he asked...she went silent. "When I said those words, I said them because I thought I was about to leave this world forever...they were words I could never get myself to say..until my back was against the wall...once that had happened, there was nothing holding me back. I could say what I had always wanted to say to you..without fear of what would follow suit..."

"D…..does that mean..." she breathed out, her words starting to fail her.

"Yes..it does." he said as he pulled away again to look at her eyes…"I..really love you anina….more so than I could love anything else in this world." she just stood there..staring at him…

 _"He...he loves me.."_ she thought _"he loves me!"_ she thought again. _"HE LOVES ME!"_ she practically screamed in her head as she hugged him again and, in her happiness, started nuzzling him erratically.

The grass type smiled at the scene in front of her..deciding not to ruin the moment, she quietly closed the door and went to check on the third member of the team of friends.

The bunny didn't really realize what she was doing until she stopped for a moment and thought about her actions. "...u-uh…." she felt like she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar, so to speak.

"it's all right, I don't mind it." said the mouse. She grinned and continued albeit a bit slower and more carefully.

"...Well if you couldn't tell….. I love you too.." she said, completing the circle.

"..Oh don't worry, I had a clue based on...all of this."

"Oh stop already!" she said to him in a joking manner although, she DID admit with her it was kind of obvious…..she knew what came next….she WANTED what came next.

"..Um..." she spoke softly.

"Yes?" he asked, feeling like he knew what she was going to say.

"..N-now that I know you love me…...and now that you know I love you…..and we're both okay with it…...c…..can…...can we…..." she tried to say the last part, but it was kind of hard to get out...thankfully, he knew what she was trying to say.

"..Yeah." she let out a small gasp as she looked at his eyes again….before she then smiled and buried her face in his chest….she just felt so nice, being with him. she felt safe, warm, and fuzzy..all things she liked very much.

She then lifted her face as she looked down on the floor saying; "...thank you...I've always wanted to do this.."

"I thought so...you always were the passionate one, were you not?" he said, as they looked at each other one more time….before anina slowly closed the distance between their lips.

She couldn't have smiled any more genuinely than she did there..she felt like she was whole now. Complete. As if she had finally been reunited with a part of herself she had lost so long ago...her mouth then felt very tingly, like there was static dancing on her tongue…and it was. For Pasco had decided to do something a bit daring, and charged his lips with electricity that was making its way into his lover's mouth..thankfully, the charge was very gentle. And wouldn't hurt her, but she did like the way they felt on her tongue..almost like….candy…..if this was what their hearts were trying to tell them, it couldn't have ended better. Now the two of them had finally been united in a way that gave them new-found happiness, and purpose.

They were only getting started on there journey, and they knew that. They may have just barely escaped death, and they knew that. But for now, instead of worrying over what to do next or, if anyone else was hurt, they just wanted to take a moment to cuddle for a little bit….to be together for a little bit.

* * *

And there you go, guys. Sorry if this chapter was a bit short compared to what I wrote last time, but I realized that I kind of left you guys on a cliffhanger and I wanted to fix that as soon as possible…

Lazy? Yeah, I know.

Excuse? It's 11:40 PM as I write this.

This riolulover97, hoping that I'll be able to wake up in time to go to church tomorrow...

I really got to stop writing these things so late at night.

 **(A/N** **okay so, this is an author's note I snuck in at the very end because I wanted to bring you guys up to date on what's been going on recently.**

 **First off, I just want to give a BIG thank you to someone named Soniclink137. and if he happens to be reading this, I want him to know that however small, his one single review on my story was enough to inspire me to go back and edit these things to make them MUCH better than they were before. His tips and suggestions are the reason some of you may have noticed that these last few chapters have changed over the weeks for the better. And I'm just pleased as a peach that I happened to grab the attention of someone like him with a small little fic like this. Those words meant a lot for someone like me, even if it was mainly to tell me stuff I'm bad at doing but hey, that's what I wanted out of this fic to begin with anyway.**

 **And if any of you are curious about him, check him out! He's a great writer (far better than I but, hey, I'm not the type to be jealous.) who writes about events that happen after the events of the main pokemon mystery dungeon games. (You know, the ones I ADORE and are the whole reason I'm even here to begin with.) One fic, in particular, you may know him by is 'the tomb of light' story. which tells of a strange stone tablet that bears the name of light, a Pikachu who was once human and has been transported to the land of pokemon. After learning this, light along with his partner, fennix travel to the sand continent along with the leaders of the expedition society. and espurr, who has to cope with being left out of a secret the two friends share.**

 **Granted, I haven't yet read it yet myself due to it not being finished, but a lot of people seem to like his work! and for people like me who grew up with older titles in the sires of games, you may want to read 'returning home' which is a story taking place after the events of explorers of sky. This fic tells of eon, who has been sent a letter by her village to come and watch an evolution ceremony. Unfortunately, eon had left the village long ago and has since then been considered banished. Now, she must return to the place she left so long ago, along with two of her friends, and find a way to be accepted back into her home.**

 **It's one of my personal favorites, and hopefully, it will be one of yours too! But, that's all the time I have for today. So thank you, everyone, for reading, and I hope you've had a good day so far.** **Oh, and remember, if anyone tells you your being silly for liking games with 'magical creatures' and 'nonsensical plots' instead of liking hyper-realistic stuff like call of duty or, red dead redemption and you just want them to shut up?**

 **Just tell them that the universe is infinite. And that if we could find a planet to survive, then theres gotta be more planets like that out there. M** **aybe even one where liveing pine cones and firut are comon ocruences.**

 **Of course, I'm unsure if there are any people like that still alive in this world..**


	6. a secret among singers!

***insert random skit here** *

hey guys, riolulover97 is back! And YAY! PASCO AND ANINA ARE FINALLY TOGETHER AND AT LAST, I CAN GET MY SISTER OFF MY BACK FOR-

 **the following text has been removed for the sake of the author's privacy.**

So...yeah! This was my plan for our two adventures. I'm sure that most of you could see this coming, (after all there is an entire part of fan fiction reserved for this..not specifically MY characters but Pikachu and buneary...sorry if that wasn't clear) but I wanted to **JUST DO IT!** anyway, cause... I mean cmon, the two of them are just cute together (HECK, EVEN THE GOSH DIDDLY DANG ANIME SHIPS THEM! I'M BEING LEGIT RIGHT NOW, ASK ANYONE!) but anyhow, I kinda just want to roll right into another chapter right because..well, I just want to write more fluff that will make me feel warm and fluffy inside and hopefully will do the same for you too!

SO WHY ARE WE HERE!? C'MON LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

the over-eager fan is shouting.

And the answer to that is well, I have news to share with everyone before we get on with the chapter and that is….we've just hit two hundred views.

HOW?

And y'know something else?

THE MOST VIEWED CHAPTER IS NUMERO UNO!

THE FIRST!

NUMBER ONE!

THE BEGINNING!

…

WHY?!

I MEAN I'M HAPPY WITH THIS BUT...WHY?!

…

Ugh, you know what? I'm just gonna stop questioning a good thing.

ON WITH THE FANFIC!

* * *

It had been three weeks since the event that changed the goal of our heroes. And as soon as they had recovered, they got right back into the swing of things. Taking jobs, helping folks out, and generally living up to the expectations of a M.E.T.A. it was like this for a while, nothing really noteworthy happening for the next few days…

We now rejoin them at 12/1/2018; the first day of December. with Christmas around the corner, our heroes have finally decided to kick back for a little bit and relax for the holidays...Laila was kind enough to offer them a place to stay at her home having excepted, this would make her house their base of operations...now the holidays can often put people in a bit of a rush to find presents for their loved ones. Luckily, such was not the case for our wanderers as they had prepared for such in advance..we know this, from this conversation; Pasco was staring off into the distance on the roof for a bit.

"Well, what are you doing up here?" asked a voice he had come to adore as time passed.

"Oh, nothing I guess...just thinking about presents I should get for everyone." he said still staring off into the distance.

The bunny sat down next to him"yeah, me too... I think I got everything though." she said, joining him in staring off at the view...some silence passed between them.

"... I kind of still can't believe it.." she spoke, a small sparkle in her eyes.

"..What would that be?" he asked, wondering what she was thinking.

She turned at looked at him. "that we..got together." she said, expressing her current thoughts

"Oh." he said, it was a simple response, but at this rate, it was all he needed to say.

"I mean, Its just a lot to take in you know?...and now... I feel..complete. Like I fulfilled some sort of prophecy written long ago.." she then snuggled up to his side. "and now I'm closer to my best friend than I ever was before." she said, a warm smile appearing on her face.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "well, don't act like this is a one-way thing." he said, reminding her she wasn't the only one who was happy about this. "...actually, I can kind of feel that purpose fulfilled feeling too. Like you did something really good and the world is trying to reward you for it."

They stayed like that for a few moments..before a familiar face popped over the side of the roof. "Well, I had a f-feeling that you two were more than you l-let show." said roko, he had long since recovered from his wounds thanks to Laila's help..enough to the point where he was good as new.

The other two turned around pretty quickly after hearing that...as to be expected, their faces were red. "u-uh..." Pasco stammered, unsure how to tell him about this.

"W-we can-" anina tried to say but she was cut off.

"Don't bother, If-fine with it and no one else should know." the fire-mouse clarified. "but if you don't mind, can you c-come down? We have something to discuss." he then went down the ladder that led to the roof.

"….We gotta find better places to snuggle." anina said..not..really realizing what she said….once she did, she breathed in, turned to Pasco who had a very similar look on his face. "I MEA-" she tried to say something to explain her thoughts...

Before she was interrupted with; "yeah, rooftops just don't cut it."...Pasco didn't really know what he said either….the two looked at each other for a second..before they broke out into laughter. "...*sigh* I guess we both wear our heart on our shoulder." he admitted to his beloved

"...Heh,..yeah we do don't we?" she responded.

..Some silence passed between them.

"But.." she said softly..before she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. "it kind of fits us...doesn't it?" the normal-type asked him...remembering the promise they had made to each other so long ago.

He stood there for a few moments before he gently touched the check she had placed her lips on...he then smiled. "..it really does, doesn't it?"

"..Okay, is it just me, or have we said that a lot?" asked the buneary.

"We probably have..well, let's not keep them waiting any longer than we have already," he said as he swiveled to left and made his way to the ladder with his lover close behind.

The three of them had also in their spare time, been trying to find out more about the supposed 'Syd' and how to take him down. They had been combing over criminal records, wanted posters, local information, but he was a veteran, and had long since learned how to cover his tracks...but they were determined to find him, for he was a dangerous criminal who had left a personal mark on our adventurers and could hurt others if not caught..they vowed to stay vigilant in their pursuit.

It was 5:00 AM when it happened, the sun and sky were leaving to a different part of the planet earth. They had not yet completed the journey though, leaving the air basked in a golden glow...it was perfect. Absolutely perfect….i should have known it was too good to be true.

The two of them had walked into town to get supplies as they were running low in their search for Syd. Originally it was to be a simple trip, go to the shop, restock, go back. That was all they had to do...so in a strange way, this whole fiasco kind of made scene. Things were never that simple for anyone were they?

 ***sigh** *

it started with the chanting, seemingly meaningless, but enough to poke the curiosity of the two.

 _Eh eh oo eh oo eh eh oo eh oo eh eh oo eh oo eh eh oo eh oo._

They stopped walking for a second, having noticed the strange noise.

"...Hey Pasco? Do you...hear that?" she asked, unsure if her ears were playing tricks on her or not.

"….Yeah." the Pikachu answered, knowing better than to pin it on faulty ears.

"….Do you think-" before she could finish, he ran to the direction of the noise. ".. I guess that's a yes," she said as she took off after him...as they ran, the chanting grew louder.

 _Eh eh oo eh oo eh eh oo eh oo eh eh oo eh oo eh eh oo eh oo._

They kept chasing the noise for about three minutes, hoping to find the cause of it...their ears eventually led them to the site. A quiet place surrounded by trees, a place of solitude….what they found was...strange to say the least. A small group of strangers was chanting the same thing, over and over again.

 _Eh eh oo eh oo eh eh oo eh oo eh eh oo eh oo eh eh oo eh oo._

"P-Pasco?"

"..Yeah I know, this is kinda creepy...stay close." the electric-mouse said, not happy with the scene in front of them.

She did as she was requested to do….the chanting resumed for a while before...a strange Pokemon the both of them had never seen before walked into the group. They had white skin and a small white dress, had green hair, and….wait...the bunny looked at it a bit more before she realized that it looked very similar to the being she saw in her dream...just a bit smaller. They were carrying a small item the two of them had never seen before she placed it on her shoulder, holding the rest out into the air...and then….

A strange sound filled the air, something they had never heard before, it was...beautiful. And suddenly, the scene no longer came off as creepy but rather, as some strange work of art..they then noticed one in the group wasn't chanting with the rest..and after a little while…they started...singing.

 _I used to ru-ule the world._

 _seas would rise when I gave the word._

 _now in the morn-ing, I sle-e-p alone._

 _sweep the streets I used to o-o-own._

Then the strange chanting continued, but this time, they seemed to almost...work in tandem with the strange item.

 _Eh eh oo eh oo eh eh oo eh oo eh eh oo eh oo eh eh oo eh oo_

They then noticed there was another who wasn't in the chorus as well, they had dark fur with some red on top, azure eyes, and a black patch of fur that cropped around its neck like a mane...after a while they started singing too.

 _I was le-eft to my-own devi-i-i-i-ces._

 _ma-ny da-ays fell a-way with no-thing to sho-ow._

 _and the walls kept tum-buling down,_

 _in the city that we lo-oo-o-ho-ove._

 _grey clouds roll over the-e hils,_

 _bring-ing dark-ness from abo-o-oo-ho-ove._

Then the other started to sing again and as he did, a *presumably* Squirtle walked in the circle with a staff with a bell at the end of it. He swang it back and forth at a constant pace.

 _I hear Jer-ru-sa-lem bells are ring-ing,_

 _ro-man ca-va-lry choirs are sing-ing._

 _be my mir-ror, my sword, and shi-eld,_

 _my mis-sion-ar-ies in a fore-ign fi-led._

 _for some re-son, I can't ex-plain,_

 _once you go there was never, never an honest word._

 _That was when I ruled the world…_

Suddenly, little floating lights surrounded the group..they seemed to make some noise of their own..little chimes and beeps that they had never heard before and….didn't really SOUND like anything….and then, like clockwork;

 _We were cau-ght up and lost in all of our voi-ces,_

 _in your po-se is the du-u-ust set-led a-round us._

 _And the walls kept tumb-aling down_

 _in the ci-ty that we lo-o-o-ho-ved._

...and then, the chorus repeats the leader as all else stops.

 _ **Great clouds ro-led over the hills**_

 _ **bring-ing dark-ness form abo-o-oo-ho-ove.**_

And then,...they all harmonize.

 _But if you close your eyes,_

 _does it al-most feel like_

 _no-things change-d at all?_

 _And if you close your eyes,_

 _does it al-most feel like_

 _you've been here before?_

 _Oh, how am I gon-na be an op-timist a-bout this?_

 _Oh, how am I gon-na be an op-timist a-bout this?_

Then for the finale, the other singer stood up to as if to send the chant on its way to some unknown destination….it was then that anina realized something.

 _I hear Jer- ru-sa-lem bells are ring-ing,_

 _ro-man ca-va-lry choirs are sing-ing._

 _be my mir-ror, my sword, and shi-eld,_

 _my mis-sion-ar-ies in a fore-ign fi-led._

 _for some re-son, I can't ex-plain,_

 _once you go there was never, never an honest word._

 _That was when I ruled the world…_

Then all of it stopped...the balls of light quickly floated up to the sky to somewhere only they could go as the group then all let out a collective sigh and then started to pant, clearly exhausted….it was then the second singer spoke.

"*Pant* *pant* we should stop there. *pant* *pant* *pant* that never gets...any easier does it?" he asked according to his tone, he was a male.

"*Pant* yeah,...but I...think we're getting better at it...at least." said the figure who resembled the one from Anina's dream.

"Well,...yeah but I...just wish it wasn't….so tiring….*pant* how about you?" he said to the other singer. They didn't say anything, just made their paw flat and...kind of...shook it. Like they were waving at the ground without looking at it.

The two lovers turned their heads to look at each other. They then whispered, quietly; "...Pasco…that guy...he.." Anina tried to tell him what she was thinking but he already knew.

"I know, he was the one in your dream." he said, acknowledging the obvious.

"..What should we do now?" the bunny asked, hoping her companion had a plan of sorts...or any, really.

"We get out of here and plan our next move," Pasco said as the two of them started to walk away….but before they could leave…

"?" The first singer's ears perked up as they made some kind of confused...noise.

"Huh? Do you hear something buddy?" they stood there for a few moments, trying to determine what it was they just heard...deathly silence overtook the area.

"…..Does he know where-" but before the normal type could finish her sentence,

"!" the stranger pointed a paw at the spot they were hiding while making a noise that seemed to indicate that the stranger knew where they were.

"BOOK IT!" Pasco shouted as the two of the forsook stealth in place of speed, knowing all they could do is run without thinking.

"Footsteps?! HEY! WHO'S OUT THERE?!" the fox-like being shouted as he started to give chase to the group who had spied on them.

The chase had lasted for a few good minutes before the two of them made it back into town. Seemingly having escaped the wrath of the strangers, Pasco and Anina took a moment to get some rest.

"...*Pant*….*pant*….did we lose them?" Anina asked, hoping that they could stop running eventually.

"….*pant*….think so..." Pasco answered. "...But I wouldn't stick around to find out….let's move." he said as he gained his second wind and pressed on.

"...Okay." anina said as the two of them ran (albeit at a slower pace than before) to the house where they could rest….unaware that the group had been watching them from atop the city walls.

"….Great. We go in there, and we can kiss this hideout goodbye." said the second singer, knowing that now they were ina tough spot.

"...*sigh*….you aren't upset...are you Lutfi?" asked the one from her dream.

They…

No….there's no point...

I. shook my head. Upset wasn't the word I would use to describe this... I was just worried.

* * *

And the curtain falls again. This time, with added mystery! Hope you guys enjoyed, and while I would like to continue to rant about things I've been thinking about recently, my six-year-old brother has been bugging me to play Minecraft with him for the four hours I have been writing this AND IF HE COMES IN MY ROOM AGAIN TO ASK ME IF IM DONE WITH MY POINTLESS ESSAY ONE MORE TIME- IM GOING TO PUNCH SOMETHING BECAUSE THIS IS NOT POINTLESS!

 ***SIGH** * this is riolulover97, hoping my sis can take care of that brat long enough for me to think of a new idea I can put into this story because WRITING IS HARD WHEN YOUR CONSTANTLY BEING INTERRUPTED ALRIGHT?!

 ***sobs** * all I wanted was some fluff...why is that so hard to get?


	7. a random thing!

**Mii channel theme – you know what it's from**

Hey guys so, small update thing I wanted to so you all aren't left in the dark. So I'm going to be taking a break from a buneary's heart for a while...kind of. See, you know how, in chapter 2 I said that if I work on the same thing for two long with out doing anything else, my interest in it can waver? Well, I'm starting to get that feeling with this fic.

That's not to say I'm giving up on it! Oh no, I've got much more planed for this story. However, I DO want to be able to work on something else before I start to grow disinterested in it, so here's what I've decided to do.

I'm going to post the start of a new fic sometime around 12/ 5/2018 and alternate chapters for the both of them. When I get tired of one, I'll switch to the other until eventually both of them will be finished.

I also may not be able to upload as frequently during the holiday season, due to events, Christmas, and my family running all across town like mad men looking for everything they need. So bear with me when it comes to that for a while alright?

With that being said, this is riolulover97, and...WOW this part makes all the others look like friken NOVELS.


	8. The race long ago!

***So it's only been a few weeks I'm sure nothing has changed too- (looks at review counter) OH MY GOD WHEN DID I GET 600 VIEWS!?***

...

So uh...hey everyone...I'm back...ya'll be crazy, you know that?

ok, hold on. let's back up a sec'.

so as many of you know, its been a while since I last posted anything on this site due to...personal matters but regardless, I've come back to a buneary's heart, ready to give you guys an update you ALL have been craving!

ONLY TO COME BACK TO THE PAGE FOR IT AND SEE IT HAS DOUBLE THE AMOUNT OF VIEWS ON IT THAN THE LAST TIME I SAW IT.

HOW IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY DID THIS COME TO BE.

...

okay...sorry for freaking out there...

...

you know what?

what happens, HAPPENS. and I'm not about to question fate raining blessings upon me, so let's get this train rolling, shall we?

* * *

After the strange encounter, the two of them went back to Laila's house to discuss the strangers and plan their next move...certainly, a strange occurrence like this should not be ignored.

"A strange group of pokemon?" Laila asked them.

"Yeah, they chased us all the way back to town... I don't want to think about what would have happened if we had been caught..." anina said, fearing these strangers had ill-willed intentions toward them.

"And you say they...sang a weird chant of some kind?" Laila said...not really sure if this wasn't some kind of joke yet.

"Yeah...although, a lot of the words they sang made little to no sense." Pasco said, unaware of what to think of the strange chant.

"...What kind of were they singing pal?" Laila asked, eager to learn more about these strangers.

"...I really don't know...stuff about, 'Roman calvary' and, 'Jerusalem bells'...whatever that means, I have no clue." The electric mouse specified.

The grass type looked on at them for a few moments...perhaps, in disbelief.

"Guys... I think I know what this means..." Laila said, shakily.

"Really?" Anina asked, hoping to receive an answer to the stranger's intention.

"Yes...follow me." she said, looking around the room to make sure they were alone...

Now, I don't know why this is, but Laila specifically asked me not to write about how they...found out about this information...so I hope you don't mind if I cut to the chase here...

* * *

...

They stared at the collection of strange items. "...what...what IS all of this?" Pasco breathed out, amazed at the sight placed in front of them.

Laila looked at both of them, dead in the eyes. "...what I'm about to tell you is knowledge lost to an entire generation...and it should STAY that way...got it?" she asked, wanting to keep the stories just that, stories.

"Um...okay?" anina asked, not really sure what was going on in the chikorita's head.

Said chikorita sighed. "...okay...i'll tell you."

* * *

 **(Dirtmouth - Hollow Knight)**

 _..._

 _long ago...before there were pokemon...there were other forms of life...a strange group of beings known as...humans. We don't know much about them other than they lived a long time ago but what we do know is this, they were beings of...unrivaled potential. They had the capacity to build and invent nearly anything they could imagine...with the very elements around them...they were the pioneers of the earth._

 _And yet to this day, it is difficult to pinpoint where their morality lied. Some humans wanted to make the world a better place, others wanted everything to themselves. It grew to a point, where they would have...dare I say the word...wars. Entire armies fighting each other to the death...they were innovative, yet foolish. They ravaged the land more than they ever could have fixed it, simply because they had a few bad apples...that spread their mentality on to others, like a plague._

 _It seemed like the wars would never end...neither side was willing to back down for what they believed in...and someone out there knew that._

 _We don't know why the humans suddenly vanished from the earth but, legends speak of a group of beings that saw their madness...and decide to eradicate them before it could tear apart the world any longer...One was born from life, and what is needed for it to exist. One was born from nothing, and seemingly had no soul of its own. One was born from flesh, and the technology that resides within it. One was born of light, and was the first to ever conjure the elements._

 _And the last...was born of a race even older than humans...the last of his kind, yet he resembled a human at first glance._

 _Together, these five beings nearly brought an end to the human race. The remaining survivors hiding in caves to avoid them... afterward, the five left the world to pursue some other agenda...it is unclear if the legend was true or not._

 _And yet, some still claim that humans still live among pokemon, disguised as pokemon themselves...seeking to redeem their name from those days long ago...of course, no pokemon alive today really BELIVES in such a tale...and yet, the amount of pokemon claiming these sightings has only seemed to grow in recent years..._

* * *

...

"...So...your saying...we've SEEN those humans?..." the buneary asked, unsure if the tale she was just told had any truth to it.

"Well believe so. Come, look over here." Laila said beckoning them to a table next to them the table held many different scrolls and books on it, each containing knowledge from the distant past. Two vines grew from her sides as she cleared off multiple different books until she found a single one.

"Read this, and it will all fall into place." The grass type said as the mouse picked up the book in his paws...what he read, shocked him...every line of that strange chant was recorded here in this book.

"...What...is..." He tried to say, unable to understand.

"If you'll allow me." Laila said as she flipped the book over as Pasco read the cover. _The many melodies of the human race._

She then took the moment to explain. "Long ago before the wars, some humans would write and perform songs as a way to...well it's unclear really, but many believe they were mostly used as a form of entertainment. The one you heard in particular, is tilted 'Viva la Vida' and tells of a time in human history before they had discovered their true potential and only made tools of bronze or stone, whereas they would later bend steel and copper to their will."

Laila then walked to the side. "...Of course, there's no guarantee they ARE humans just because they know one song. After all, they could just be like me historians wishing to learn more about the past...but either way knowing the two of you, you probably want to go check it out for yourselves don't you?"

She then left the room for the two of them to discuss.

...

Some silence fell on the room.

"...Well, what do you think?" Pasco asked his lover.

She took a moment to look at the book...then smiled, and took his paw. "...welll...it WAS getting a bit boring...combing over papers day in, day out...how about you?"

He smiled back. "...as much as I love reading...same." he said as the two of them walked back up the stairs, having a new priority set for them...

...

Heh, fools.

YOU would never find US. WE would find YOU.

* * *

And that's curtains for now folks! I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't very long, but that's really only because it's going to set up for a LONGER chapter later down the line. Trust me, there IS a method to my writing.

Also, you MAY have noticed a strange file that occasionally gets posted on my profile randomly. Honestly, I would just ignore it. It just keeps jumping on my profile a bunch when I don't want it too, and it's not even a story! I try to delete it whenever i can, but i don't think its somekind of virus, just a glitch that i don't know how to fix.

Anyway, this is riolulover97, hopeing you all get to go to heaven!

And before i forget, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH for 600 views. It really means alot to me.


	9. a brand new face!

...

WOW, I've been gone for WAY too long.

Hey guys, Riolulover97 here! And OH GOD I did NOT mean to keep you guys waiting this long...I'm not gonna try to explain why I've just up 'n vanished over the last few weeks (cause really, who cares about that?) and instead am just going to get this out to you guys as soon as possible because you deserve it by now even IF I've been sick/busy with school/playing video games (one of those is important right?)

...

GOD everyone must think I'm dead.

* * *

...

So...I bet your wondering who I am. Yes me, the narrator. Well...let's just say I've been told this story once or twice before.

Now to fully establish who I am, we need to change the scene from Anina and her friends to a camp of thieves...trust me, that will make sense later.

* * *

 **Beneath the mask inst - Persona 5**

* * *

We had come back to the camp after we had failed to catch up to the two of them, tired and wanting rest. My friend, a zorua, asked me If I had ever wanted a bed to collapse in anymore than I did now. Naturally, I nodded my head. (small thing about me by the way, I don't...speak..often.)

"Yes, Yes we ALL know how incredibly tired you two are," said another friend of mine, a kirlia who was probably getting tired of our...well, the dark type's banter.

"You didn't HAVE to come with us you know." he answered back, not one to take an attack lying down.

"And leave the two of you alone to go and chase down god knows who? Yeah, I really don't think so." She answered him back, with a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's not like you to avoid action like that." He responded, knowing our little psychic was prone to mischief-making.

After a bit, we rendezvous with the rest of the group who weren't able to give chase. Including another friend of mine a Squirtle.

"So are you guys done people chasing for the day?" the water type asked us, a smug look on his face.

I just nodded my head at him, figuring we wouldn't have very much more to handle given the next few weeks.

"...And the ones that saw us?" he added, hoping for good news.

My expression soured at the reminder of the two that got away from us...who knows what they're doing right now, having seen something like that with no context...

"...They ran into town before we could catch them and try to explain..." the black fox answered, defeat in his voice.

The turtle looked concerned about this and gave me a look... I knew what that look meant, even if no words were spoken. I shook my head as I stared back at him, not allowing us to come to that.

"So...what do we do now?" the psychic dancer asked us, clearly concerned.

"Well hiding out here is not an option." Another friend, a meinfoo said as he walked towards us. "My guess is that we should get out of this place while we still can before anyone can start to kick up dust...is there anywhere else we can go?"

I took out my map from the pouch I always carried with me and scanned it for locations...eventually, my eyes jumped to a secluded forest off the beaten path I had my eye on for a while. I turned the map around and pointed at the spot.

The water type took a few moments to examine it. "...Away from any towns...quiet...easy to locate..."

He looked at me again and gave me a thumbs up "seems like this place will work nicely!"

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time." the meinfoo said as he walked to the rest of the camp shouting at everyone. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE! WE GOT TO PACK IT IN, TAKE EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO KEEP, PUT IT IN A BOX AND LET'S GO!"

The camp suddenly blazed alive with noise as the inhabitants scattered to collect there most personal belongings.

...

A few minutes later, we were ready to depart for the forest...but...before they did, they left me with some supplies.

You see before we left, the group actually asked me to stay behind in the town. The reason for this, was because we needed to keep an eye on the two that had spotted us and make sure they don't do anything crazy. Out of everyone, I was the most stealthy and the best survivor, so they nominated me for the job.

I didn't mind so much, I had enough food, and I doubt those two were going to get very far in chasing us anyway so I agreed.

* * *

And now with that information, it might be easier for you to understand why I was surveying the two of them from the top of the wall. (See? I told you this would be important.)

They were hurrying about the town, likey just having returned from an expedition of sorts.

Seeing them interact with each other, I could tell they were very close and most likely had known each other for a long time...not wanting to get too far behind them, I dashed across the rooftops to a closer location to them.

At this distance, I could just make out a few words, but nothing that could tip me in on the conversation...a few seconds and they were on the move again. I did my best to keep up with them throughout the day...leading to them falling asleep...

* * *

 **(end song)**

* * *

Eventually, the entire town grew silent...no noise at all...my opportunity arises.

I walk to the house I saw them enter and gently tried to open the door...it wouldn't budge, most likely it was locked.

...

Of course...

Of course, it was locked, why would it not be? They had just been attacked by a ruthless maniac, of course they're gonna be through about security!

...

I looked around the town...then at the door...trying to force my way through could take a while...and it would make a lot of noise...

...

 ***sigh***

I really didn't like to do this, it reminded me of something I didn't want to happen again. And considering what happened the last time, might not even be worth it...but if there was any way for me to learn how much they knew, it would only come if I got into this house...

...So as much as I hate to do this...

* * *

 **Rhythm Thief - time limit**

* * *

I pulled out my spare set of lockpicks I had in my pouch and inserted them into the lock as I placed my ear against the door...

One tick...

Twist left...

Five ticks...

Twist back...

Three ticks...

Twist back gently...

...

I can already hear the voices in my head screaming at me...one yelling that what I'm doing is wrong...the other fantasizing about all the treasure that could lie in this house...and one of them is just an uncomfortable mix of noise made by a screaming woman, a crying child, and a muttering man...

I push them away as best as I can.

Two ticks...

Twist forward...

Six ticks...

Twist forward...

Resistance...

Align 78 degrees...

Twist back...

Five ticks...

...

The third voice starts to become more clear...my brain flashes back to images of the past...a single child kneeling at a burning house... it's charred black...the scent of death is everywhere...

I shut my eyes. " _...Don't think. Just feel."_ I tell myself.

Twist forward...

Resistance...

Realign...

Twist back...

Three ticks...

Twist forward...

Eight ticks...

Realign...

Twist forward...

Resistance...

...

Another flashback...this one even clearer than the last...a child yelling at two adults and two children. "I DON'T CARE! I'm saving you jerks the only way possible! You should be THANKING me!" The child then runs off to a place only he knows about...

 _"Almost there..."_ I tell myself.

Realign...

Twist back...

No ticks...

Twist forward...

And bingo was Bob's brother.

The door slides open silently. I walk in, unsure of what to make of the place...nothing of importance seems to be here, so I scan the area for other floors.

As I thought, there's a basement. I walk down the steps and enter a kind of dark area...one I can't see anything in. I grab my electro-torch and shine light into the room...papers...perhaps something about us.

I walk to the mess on the desk and run my eyes over the documents...history...nature...science...nothing here i-

!

...

This is bad.

This is very bad.

This is very very very very VERY bad.

I whip out a camera from my bag and snap a picture of the documents...destroying them now would be bad as it could trace back to us...but there might be a safer way.

Having definitive proof that we could be in danger if this information gets out to the public, I make my way out of the house...but before I can...I'm greeted with my worst enemy.

A shiny amulet, on a cupboard beside the door.

 _"...God dang it."_ I thought as I stuffed the locket into my pouch and replaced it with one painted with the same shade...I guess old habits die hard.

I lock the door and close it from the other side...no one should know...I hope. That little amulet stunt might come back to haunt me later...but it HAD to be worth something!

I fled the scene of the crime with my winnings in tow. My only hope was that I could get it to them in time...

* * *

 **End song**

* * *

The only problem I faced was that I wasn't able to get the message to them...great, even MORE illegal acts...*sigh*

I'll spare you the details but after a 'talk' with a bird pokemon that was out of the walls that 'happened' to be very cooperative with me, the message was being delivered to the address I gave it.

I breathed a sigh...now what?

I decided that the best thing I could do at this point was just to try to sleep all of this off and think about it in the morning once my mind got a chance to rest.

After a bit of walking, I returned to the spot I had camped out in...i did my best to sleep...unknowing that my mad dash was caught by a certain eye.

* * *

When next I awoke, the sun was rising and I was only a few seconds ahead of everyone else...I quickly climbed up to the top of the wall and looked at the town...Quiet.

...

Then...my attention was drawn to the sunrise...I could feel the rays of light on my skin...

...

* * *

 **Red dead redemption ll - Fatherhood and other dreams**

* * *

...

I knew at that moment the truth.

I closed my eyes and felt the warm light on my skin...all that doesn't matter. I made some mistakes in the past yeah...but the important thing was that I was able to move on from that...everything I do now? It's just to atone for my crimes. Yes, that doesn't excuse the things I do, but in the end, it's worth it all just to make things right...

...

I thought back to him...my hero...my idol...my teacher...my warning...my savior.

...

I took out a little book I kept in my pouch and locked at the cover...now due to certain reasons, I don't want to explicitly tell you what this book is but just know its important.

After a bit, I closed the book and put it back in the pouch...I looked back at the sunrise...the red glow spreading to the entire village...I knew that despite how shady this seemed, it was right.

It had to be.

...

I looked onward as most of the people living in the settlement started to come out of there home's and greet the day...one of these people being the bunny and mouse.

 _"...Right. Time to keep up my work."_ I thought as I jumped onto another rooftop to watch the two of them...to see where the day would lead...

* * *

And I think we'll leave it off there everyone! Again, I am SORRY that I've been gone for so long and haven't been able to post as frequently as I wanted to. Time is merciless, don't shoot the messenger. I think I finally have a grip on things...but I don't want to make a promise where I have no say in whether I can keep it or not.

This is riolulover97, hoping God has mercy on me and allows me to work on the things that matter.


	10. The moment to themselves!

…

 **Sigh…**

I...i'm sorry guys. I know I keep promising that i'll start updating more frequently and then vanish off the face of the earth for weeks on end but... I can't really help it you know? Things happen, I get tired, I plan to take a short break and then spend weeks forgetting all about this site. I start writing but then forget to save and lose all the work I did as well as the motivation to keep working on these stories and...

God, I am just one giant hot mess, aren't I?

...

Let's just get started and hopefully it's not too late for me to make this story relevant again.

* * *

It was a few days after the group had begun their hunt for Syd and...progress was slow. They had information, but it was hard to get a good...LOCK on to him in order to hunt him down...apparently, he was just that good. It was during this time that the group learned a lesson about this stranger, he had a reputation as a frequent dealer of contracts. Meaning that whatever he was doing, he was probably doing for someone else...and there was a chance THEY were under a contract and...well, let's just say at that point, our M.E.T.A decided that MAYBE going down a rabbit hole this deep was above their pay-grade...needless to say, they informed the guilds about this stranger and then took off.

After they had found out about all of this and returned home, Anina was sitting on her bed deep in thought about the events that had led to everything that's happened to her so far. Her mind instantly jumped to the highlights like leaving home, forming a team, and finding her soul mate...However...one moment in particular stood out to her...while she was...there.

"..."

She thought about the words she had said to him...the strange blue guy...

* * *

 _"So..can i...control what my soul does?"_

 _"Well...to an extent."_

 _"?"_

 _"Let's say that...oh...you wanted to...protect someone with a shield. In that case if your soul was green, you could from a barrier with a single thought. Or you wanted to light something on fire. If your soul was orange, than you could form it in your hand and throw it as if it were a ball."_

 _"...Alright..."_

 _"However, sometimes your soul will do things you...well, not you don't WANT to do, but things you don't tell it to do. For example, your soul coming to this place? That was entirely its_ _decision to make, given that you were on death's door."_

* * *

At first she thought this simple explanation made sense, but the more she thought about it the more it confused her. Why could a soul act on its own? How did it get there in the first place? Why did it look like a heart? Where did it come from? Was it with her at birth? Why was it red specifically? Did it have a reason to be there? Was it important? Will she ever truly understand it?

She clutched her head and started rocking back and forth in the shape of a ball. Apparently too much thinking can hurt your brain if the headache she just got was anything to be believed...or...maybe it was just her.

"Ugh...I'm not good at all this...'thinking' stuff..usually it's Pasco who comes up with the plans."

...

Another thought crossed her mind.

* * *

 _"How do i...use my soul?"_

 _"Oh that's easy. If you want to see it, close your eyes and imagine a little heart in front of you and focus on it. When you open your eyes, it will be there and you can access little buttons that tell it to do different things."_

 _"Okay...and is there anything unique about the color of the souls?"_

 _"Well...they each stand for a certain trait that all living things have. Green stands for kindness, Blue for integrity, Light blue for patience, Purple for perseverance, Orange for bravery, And yellow for justice."_

 _"...But...my soul is red..."_

 _"...So it is..."_

* * *

He never explained to her what he meant by that statement...but she felt as if it were important...perhaps if he wouldn't tell her what he meant...she could gain an answer from the soul itself.

She closed her eyes and imagined the soul in front of her...she tried to block everything else out...she didn't hear...she didn't see...she just felt...and as she started to lose herself in the silence...a small flash of red entered her vision. Her eyes jolted open and sure enough, it was there.

 **Mysterious theme 1 - takeo's** **channel**

She marveled at the strange little heart in front of her...she cupped her paws and just like before, the soul came to rest slightly above them. She gave it a light tap and afterwards, four buttons appeared before her she tapped the one labeled power and sure enough...

* * *

P: lv.5 V: LV1 S: 'POKEMON'

A creature that blurs the line between humans and monsters

M: the sight of destiny:

allows the user to predict the future in some way.

Undying resolve:

will always retain 1 HP after a fatal blow.

(only accessible through the 'DETERMINATION' trait)

E: The ribbon of hearts:

allows the holder to be 'in tune' with their heart.

* * *

Upon seeing these words for a second time, her eyes were caught by the first few words...what did it mean by humans and monsters? Humans she got, the group basically had confirmation that they existed anyway, but...monsters? She had no idea what that meant...she assumed that maybe it was referring to her kind, but the text seemed to indicate that 'monster' was a race of its own...

She then noticed...something...curious.

Along with her, Pasco and Roko were also there along with her...she taped the face of her lover and found...something interesting.

* * *

P: lv.7 V: LV1 S: 'POKEMON'

A creature that blurs the line between humans and monsters

M: The wisdom of acrobatics:

Grants the user increased mobility on air, land, or water.

Purity shield:

Prevents negative status conditions

E: The book of knowledge:

Contains vital information on every enemy you have encountered thus far, and allows the holder to record new enemy's whenever they are encountered.

* * *

She realized at this point that Pasco might also have a soul as well...she then hit herself because OF COURSE someone like Pasco would have a soul! How could they not?! She then remembered Roko and tapped him...

* * *

P: lv.3 V: LV1 S: 'POKEMON'

A creature that blurs the line between humans and monsters

M: The gift of kindness.

Regenerates HP by half of damage taken.

Life bringer:

Heal an ally and yourself for the same amount of HP

E: The bracelet of harmony:

Increases HP healed based on team unity.

* * *

It would seem that the three of them were in this boat together based on the evidence. But before she could investigate any further, a familiar voice cut her away from her thoughts.

"I always wondered what you meant when you told me you could 'see' your soul." said a very special pikachu standing at the door way.

She turned and tried to hide the screen from him, but he had already caught her paw. "C'mon Anina, secrets are above you."

She stayed still for a few moments..before letting out a sigh and saying "...Yeah, they are...there's this little screen that-

"I know." He said as she gave him a curious look he walked backwards and remained silent...then, from his chest emerged a small blue heart similar to Anina's. She stared on at it, in disbelief before drawing a conclusion.

"You..You have one of those?" She asked hesitantly, unsure as to where this conversation was going.

"Yeah, and i'm pretty sure Roko has one to, he just doesn't know it yet...and also.."

He took her paws in his and held them on an even plane, her soul and his moved closer to each-other, like magnets, as slowly...they joined together, and formed a small purple heart. Anina felt some kind of emotion flow through her, like water down a stream.

"I found out they could do this." he said as the two stared into each others eyes...she then noticed that pasco's had turned purple like the heart...she wondered if the same was for her.

"Yeah, they're also purple." He said.

It took a moment for the realization to hit her before she recoiled in shock " _Wait did i say that or-"_

"Think it?" He said as he once again predicted her thoughts. She started to look at him with equal parts confusion, and worry. Thankfully, he explained this quickly before concern could arise.

"While we're like this, are souls are connected to each other so we can read each others thoughts." He then thought to himself " _See? Here's the proof."_ and as he stated, she heard every letter.

To say she was confused about this was an understatement. How on EARTH did he learn all of this? WHEN on earth did he learn all of this?! Her answer came in the form of his thoughts.

" _Well, it's a long story...but let's just say you weren't the only one who had a visit in the realm of unconsciousness..how do you think i got back after all?"_ As he thought this, he removed his hands from hers and their hearts separated, turning back to their normal color...

She suddenly felt very cold without him next to her...and she couldn't help but wonder why? She was literally wrapped up in fluff, and it wasn't like it was winter outside...and yet she still shivered slightly without him near...Hmm.

She looked at him, wondering just HOW he got to that strange place and why? She felt as if their entire life was just moving WAY faster than it should have and wished things would slow down for a sec. But hey, that's just part of being an adventure, and in a way, this WAS what she wanted. Something other than the mundane life she had prior..Maybe it was all part of her finding what she was meant for..

She stood up "..Uh...should we..."

Pasco shook his head. "Probably not, they'd all ask us a lot of questions i don't think we can answer.."

She agreed with him to an extent. "Yeah i...i thought so...do you think we'll..?"

He sighed at this "I..honestly don't know. We just have to wait and see if anything happens...although, given all the crazy stuff that's happened to us recently, i feel like maybe a little waiting won't be so bad right?"

She stared at him for a while..and then smiled. "..Yeah...it would be nice..if we could just relax for a bit.." Then she started to walk to his side. "..Maybe we can...go somewhere in the meantime?...Just us.."

His face started to turn a bit red at that thought. "..You mean...kind of like a...date?"

Her face ALSO, went a bit red at this...but at the same time, her eyes lit up with a sense of joy. "Y..yeah! Kind of!" She then realized she was coming off a BIT strong and took a few steps back, feeling a little bashful "I-I mean...if you...want to think of...i mean, i don't want to make you feel pressured or.."

He noticed her shyness and took her hands, trying to tell her she was fine. "No, no your fine...i want to think of it like that.."

She then looked at him with a look of shock..but then she smiled and hugged him "...Thank you." she whispered into his ear.

He smiled as well and hugged her back "You're welcome.."

* * *

*sigh* and after FIVE WHOLE HECKIN MOUNTHS I **FINALLY** up load something!

Jeez...guys, I am just..SO SORRY it took me this long to get back on the site. I pretty much vanished of the face of the earth for a good long while and, i know that back in the day i used to post chapters like, every DAY.

But that was back when i had no life and well...reality has been beating me over the head with stuff i needed to do and...

...You know what? If i don't post something next at the end of each month from this point onward, I'm slapping myself. This is ridiculous, and i should really be trying to get more of this story out cause i mean, you guys seem to like it! You were probably all waiting for me to upload something again, and then i just get SNAPPED out of existence...

..Gosh, i really need to find a better balance here...well, this is riolulover97, hoping that maybe I'll get better at this whole, 'actually putting out content at a constant pace' thing.


	11. a secret of the sea! PT1

**Yeah, I meant what I said. I really am back. (Even if I still can't really confirm that daily postings will be a thing again.) I'm not even gonna try to stretch out the length of this page for the sake of reaching my 2,000 word minimum count i keep for reference, i just want to get on this NOW.**

* * *

So Anina and Pasco went out of town for a while to relax. They thought they deserved it and really, who could argue? After everything they've been through, some down time would be nice. And even though Anina was adventurous, even she needs some time to rest. The two of them found a nice little spot in the woods outside of the town, and sat there for a bit, talking about various little things about their lives and the people around them.

"..So your telling me your dad, could match the current of a lightning strike with just ONE thunderbolt?" Anina asked her friend, who was telling her tales of his family.

"Yeah, and his tail could cut through a 30-foot radius of grass if he spun around enough." Pasco answered her, enjoying the look of disbelief on her face.

"..I don't believe you." She told him, her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"Good, i was bluffing." He told her, dropping his facade.

"See, i KNEW IT!" She cried in triumph, knowing there was no way his father was THAT impressive. He was nice, but not a legend.

"No need to act so confident." He said, in a bit of a huff.

Some silence passes between the two as the look at the scenery before them...the place Anina had found was a small little freshwater lake, that was in a clearing of the woods. She had picked this place because it was quiet, and no one was around at the time..

"...It's really nice..being able to just reflect back on our life up to this point...we've been so busy getting our exploration team up and running i forgot what this was like.." She commented, relaxing in the serenity of the moment..

"..No kidding...especially with that heck of a start to our journey. Some crazy criminal jumps us on the first day, and we barely make it out alive. We try tracking him down..and then learn he's WAY out of our league, so we let the officials take care of him." Pasco added to her words from before.

The Buneary then crossed her arms. "..i still don't think we should have given up that easy...it just feels like he's our problem now.."

Pasco sighed. "Yeah i know how you feel, but...he's..KILLED. Pokemon Anina. Heck, he almost killed all of us...we can't go after him, at least not until we get stronger..."

He then looked at the sky above his head. "...Of course, once we DO get strong enough to take him on, we're gonna go after him again, without a doubt."

She turned to face him and smiled "You bet!" she stated as she raised her paw in the air, the Pikachu giving her a high five.

She looked out at the lake, surrounded by trees.. "...You know..we've been friends for a long time now, haven't we? Almost since we were born." she asked her partner.

"Yeah..if you think about it, it's like we were destined to be friends..." The electric mouse responded, remembering how they're lives seemed to always be intertwined in some way..

"..Huh...I guess you're right." The bunny said back, being flooded with nostalgia from times long ago. "..I wonder why it always seemed like that though...'it's not like there was some sort of outside force compelling us to be friends our entire lives right?"

"...Yeaaah, I'm gonna go with NO on that one." Pasco responded, dismissing the idea that someone out there was watching and manipulating their every move. "I mean, how could anyone have kept us on their mind that long, and what reason would they have? I for one, believe this was all just equal parts our choices, and good luck."

She laughed a bit at this explanation, but agreed with him nonetheless. "Yeah, I think so too. I mean, that would kind of go against our promise...wouldn't it? Cause it wouldn't be our hearts making the choices right?"

"..A bit confusing when you say it like that..but i get what you mean." He responded.

They spent a decent amount of time there, making some more small talk and reflecting back on their days prior to being a exploration team, when they were only a few years old, playing tag with each other, admiring the wildernesses around them, and just...well, being kids. It was a nice time...

After a while, the sun had started to set on the horizon, and the two were enjoying the cool air gently flowing around them..Anina looked out at the lake for a bit, the sunlight reflecting off the water.

" _..You know what...why not? It'll probably be fun!_ " She thought to herself as she stood up from her position siting down, and started walking to the water. Pasco, taking notice of this, was a bit confused as to why she was doing this. He watched her continue walking, curious as to what she was doing.

She eventually made it to the edge of the lake, and her fluff covering the lower half of her body completely submerged underwater...her breathing became slower, even paced, as she calmed down her heart...she did this processe for a while, until she felt comfortable and relaxed. She smiled at the feeling, then with one last deep, heavy breath, she lifted her arms up, and leapt into the lake, sinking into it once she jumped into it.

Pasco, not realizing this is what she was going to do panicked a bit, and quickly ran to the edge of the lake himself. "Wha-! Anina?!"

He didn't get any answer back, just the sound of the waves made by her dive into the water...now well and truly concerned since he was not expecting any of this, he called out to her again with a bit more desperation in his voice. "..A-ANINA!?"

Thankfully, he was responded to fairly quickly this time as to not give him a heart attack, by the sight of his lover's head breaking through the surface of the lake, spewing water out of her mouth in a playful way, like a fountain. Once she had finished, she looked at him and giggled a bit to herself.

Upon seeing this reaction, he felt an intense feeling of relief. So much so that he fell over on the ground with a sigh. "...P-Please don't scare me like that again..."

She smiled at him, scratching the back of her head "Sorry, it's been fairly hot for a while now, given summer and everything and...well, i guess i just wanted to cool off a bit."

He looked at her as she effortlessly floated on the surface. "..You know...i didn't know buneary's could swim."

"A few can, I remember how my mom was one of those few, and she used to take me out to the shore every once and a while and give me lessons about it...i guess that makes me special eh?" she asked him, feeling like she already knew the answer.

"Heh, you're right about that. Special is something you have, and always been." Pasco stated, a bit proudly given who he was talking about, causing the bunny to scratch her head in slight embarrassment. After this moment, the electric mouse let out a yawn. "...Actually...i feel kind of tired for some reason...maybe cause it's getting late..you mind if i just take a nap here for a bit?"

"Sure! You've been really busy over the last few weeks anyway, you could use some rest." she said to him, knowing he was the one handling all the paperwork on making an exploration team, not to mention all the research he did on trying to track down Syd that he handed over to the officials after they decided to leave it to the professionals, he could use a break.

"Thanks, I'll just be over here, laying down on the grass..wake me up when we're gonna go please." Pasco said as he did just that, and lied down on the grass.

"You got it!" she said as she continued to swim around the lake for a bit, enjoying herself.

The lake was actually rather clean for being out in the middle of the woods, to the point where you could easily see the bottom of it from above. It was fairly big, about 7 feet deep and 10 feet wide. The water was fairly clear, and didn't contain any salt or debris or anything really. It was due to this lake being so naturally clean, that Anina could see fairly well when she dove under the water. Something that caught her off guard at first, being used to bodies of water where exposing your eyes to them without any sort of protection was a sentence to be temporarily blind. Nonetheless, she enjoyed this little fact about this particular lake and had fun blowing bubbles underwater and watching them rise, admiring the view of the sun from underneath the water, and the cool, refreshing feeling she got that felt MUCH better than slowly boiling in a fur coat glued to her body, gradually being heated up by the sun.

After she had dived down into the water, and come back up for air several times, she heard a voice while she was underwater. "..Huh, I didn't think anyone else knew about this place other than me because it was so clean..i guess i can rule out that possibility now." She was confused to hear a voice down here, especially one so clear sounding, and she turned around and scanned the area trying to find the location of it. She was at the bottom, and it sounded like it was on an even plane as her..but where was it?

"..Over here mis." The voice said again. Turning to face the voice, Anina saw that it was coming from a small rock she hadn't noticed before. From that small rock came a small Pokemon. It had a white patch of dots that ran along it's side, a dark blue line on the top of it, and a dark blue iris. This Pokemon was known as, whishiwashi.

"..Hi there...it's nice to meet you. I don't really get too many visitors.." The little fish said to her, starring with a curios interest. She smiled and waved at the Pokemon, but couldn't really open her mouth to say anything given that she was underwater. Afterwards she sat down at the bottom of the lake, as the whishiwashi came closer to her. She oped up her paws, and it stayed near them.

"..Hey since you're here...um, can i ask you a question?" The fish asked her, hoping for an honest answer. She didn't say anything, but leaned in slightly closer to the fish, to signal that she was listening.

"..Now that you're down here...what do you think about this place...do you like it?" The water type said to the bunny, who in response, smiled, and nodded her head. She did like it down here..it felt nice. The cool feeling of the water on her fur, the numbing of any sound in her ears giving it an aura of peace...even the sensation of holding her breath felt nice at first, when it was just a gentle pressure in her lungs.

The whishiwashi seemed very happy to hear this. "..That's nice...glad to see I'm not the only one who like this place, underwater and all...it's nice to know I'm not just biased because I'm a fish, you know?" Anina nodded her head again at the Sea-Pokemon. She had a fondness for water herself, she knew just where it was coming from.

The fish seemed to take a moment to look at Anina, swimming around her for a bit before stopping back at the same position it was a few moments ago...it smiled at her. "..Alright, maybe we should head up now so you can actually talk to me." The buneary seemed a bit confused as to why the little fish would say this, but then it quickly cleared everything up. "You're an air-breather, aren't you? I mean, pardon me if I'm wrong, but you don't look like any fish I've ever seen before, and given how you're not saying anything and the fact that your cheeks seemed to be a bit..'puffy', wellll..."

Upon hearing the water-type say this, Anina couldn't help but put a paw to her cheek and, sure enough it was inflated with air she had been holding for the last four minutes. " _..Huh...I guess I've been down here longer than I realized.."_ She thought to herself. Once she realized what she was caught in, her face suddenly turned a slight shade of pink.

The wishiwashi laughed. "It's okay, I can understand why you'd want to dodge it for a while...I guess you like swimming huh?" The buneary snapped out of her embarrassment at hearing about this and nodded her head at the question, once again smiling.

The wishiwashi looked at her. "Yeah, I know your type, I've met a few Pokemon just like you who loved places like this...but as I was saying, you should probably head back up so you can actually talk to me. Besides, you've been down here for a fair bit, don't you want to take a breath soon?"

Now that the wishiwashi mentioned it, the normal type could feel that familiar urge to breath start to form in her chest..a slight feeling of pain reminding her she couldn't stay there forever. Normally, she'd be able to ignore it for a bit..and often would, but given how her new found friend couldn't understand her down here, she decided to take a second to breathe. She put a paw to her chest and nodded, and started to swim to the surface, her friend close behind.

The trip wasn't very long, and she broke the surface quickly, Breathing in the needed air. Her companion was a few feet away from the surface because...they're a fish. "You okay?" they asked her.

After she had got back her breath, she responded. "..Yeah, just needed a second... _phew_.." she looked at the Sea Pokemon. "..So anyway, My name is Anina! What's yours?"

"..Let." The whishiwashi responded with confidence. "..Now tell me, just what are you doing here anyway?"

"..Well, I came to this lake to relax with a friend of mine. He's asleep now though, so i don't think you could meet him yet." She told the water type, being honest with them out of courtesy.

"That's alright, I can get to know him some other time." The water type said, patient for the day they would meet.

"..Now that I think about it, what kink of Pokemon ARE you?" She asked the Pokemon, having never seen one of them before in her life.

"I'm called a wishiwashi, normally we travel in large groups, but i guess I'm the only one here now." Let said to Anina, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"..Groups?" She said, confused given that the wishiwashi she saw here was all alone.

"Yeah, usually wishiwashi tend to stick together as a form of protection, a way to stay safe from any potential harm." It explained to her as if it had been taught this from birth.

"..But then, where's your group?" She asked the wishiwashi, curios as to why he was out here all alone.

It looked a bit..hesitant to tell her this information. "..Right...about that." It looked at her in the eyes. "..See, I guess i can tell you about that but...if i do, would you mind diving back underwater again?"

This request confused her a bit. "..Um...why?" She asked.

"..Well, wishiwashi are taught from the day they're born to not give details about their schools unless it's someone that swears they won't tell anyone. And even then, it's required that they tell the story underwater so that no one else can eavesdrop on them. They tell us this to protect everyone in the tribe and keep specific details from getting out to anyone else..of course, it shouldn't be a problem for someone like you, right?" The water type asked.

The buneary thought about it for a bit...then she smiled at him. "..Okay. If that's the rule with you guys I'll obey it! Besides, I already said everything I wanted so...I was kinda planning to just go back down again anyway...heh heh.." She was a bit embarrassed about her love of water to be honest, being a bunny, who's kind were more known for jumping than swimming and all. She only told pasco because she trusted him with her heart.

The wishiwashi smiled at her words. "..Rather be down there than up here?" they asked in a bit of a teasing tone, but only to poke fun at it and not humiliate.

"..Sometimes, yeah." She confessed to the fish, deciding that a Pokemon like this wouldn't tease her about it TOO much.

"Ah it's okay, I understand how ya feel...alright, get some air in you, and dive when you're ready. Also, when you're ready go all the way to the bottom, i know there's no one around except your friend but you never know. That way only you'll hear the story." The wishiwashi said as it swam back down to the bottom

She watched it swim all the way down and prepared herself...she closed her eyes, took deep breaths in, and exhaled slowly...she was taught by her mom that the best way to stay underwater for long periods of time was to slow down your heart, and the best way to do that was to stay calm.

She found the best way for her to stay calm was to think happy thoughts...and of course, the first one that jumped into her head was when she and Pasco confessed to each other.

As she breathed, she smiled as she remembered the moment. The warm feeling in her chest when he said she loved her, the joy she felt when she hugged his chest and told him she felt the same, the bliss she was in when they kissed and she felt his static on her tongue...she took one more deep breath, and let herself get lost in the moment...she could almost feel the soft, cool, touch of his fur engulf her entire body...

..Wait..cool? That doesn't seem right, she remembered his fur was always warm to the touch...come to think of it, she could feel this feeling really well...better than she should have been able with her thoughts alone...this doesn't feel like fur actually...more like...

...Wait a minuet.

She opened her eyes, and almost gasped at the realization; She had sunk underwater without even realizing it! She was surprised she could get so lost in her own thoughts that she forgot about something like that but...it was pasco.

".. _Wow, I get so lost in thought thinking about him i forget about breathing...then again, he always stole my breath anyway."_ She giggled a little at her own joke, careful not to open her mouth, and then swam back down to the bottom of the lake to hear the story.

Once she got there, the whishiwashi said to her in a caring way, "..You got enough air? Are you comfortable?" The buneary nodded her head happily and lay'd down on the floor of the lake, resting her chin on her paws as she smiled through her puffed up cheeks while her legs floated upwards, a similar position she took when her mom was telling her a story about..well, anything.

"Great...oh, and this story is...well it's pretty long, so if you need a second to get another breath, point at your mouth and i'll wait for you to get back." the whishiwashi told her, just to be safe.

"Now where do i begin..." He thinks to himself as he begins his tale...

* * *

 _ **"I'm gonna upload something every month"**_ **He said, _"I won't lose my passion"_ He said,**

 **Oof...sorry guy's, i know how i just came back to fanfiction with my first ever post in six months saying i would try harder but, I'm just...REALLY, bad with procrastination. I need to hire somebody to remind me about this site man...**

 **Also, don't worry I'm not gonna just skip the part where let tells his story to Anina, I just decided i should make this into my first two parter since it was getting kinda long, and i actually wanted to upload it...well, in an actually plausible amount of time instead of four months. I'm also gonna do the best i can to get part two out as soon as i can so i don't drive anyone crazy thinking about it.**

 **ALSO, also, I know a lot of you guy's are probably wondering what ever happened to my other story's like dual natures, the last days, and etc, and the thing is..I kinda don't know where to go with those two. Which i feel bad about since i literally ran a poll about dual natures, so i KNOW some people really do care about that story. And by no means am i giving up on it! I just want to concentrate on a Buneary's heart for now, since i was planning for it to be a relatively short fic anyway, (it honestly went farther than i thought it would have) and it's the only one I'm not currently suffering a writers block from. So that's the story I'm gonna be focusing on for now, and once I've finished it I'll head back over to dual natures and see what i can come up with.**

 **OH, and by the way, as a means of apology for my inability to perceive time, I'm doing something special! if any of you have an idea for a character you want to see in a Buneary's heart, or dual nature or..well, any of my story's really, if you get in contact with me (But like...not in a creepy way.) and tell me about the idea, I'll put them in the story's! And the more you share about them, the more important they become to the story.**

 **Okay, that's all from me for now, I've got to get to work and..find some inspiration so i can get out of my writers block. This is riolulover97, hoping you all get to go to heaven!**

 **(P.S. Okay, so after some thought, I've decided that the bit with Anina discovering she has a soul al la undertale style was...rather rushed. I'll admit, I didn't think that part through. So i might have to leave the identity and the ultimate reason why the gardivour and the greninja from that special place are curious about Anina's soul up in the air...although, i think i have an idea for them, but it probably won't be as important as you think. I'm sorry if people were curious about them and wanted to know more about this whole thing but, i really just, don't know what to do with them anymore. I may also have to keep the story of that OTHER mysterious group largely separated from Anina, cause they were in a similar boat as to them, but i managed to JUUUST squeeze them in. I REALLY hope no one is mad about that, but I'm WAY to far into the story to just pull a retcon and...well, this was my very first story, and i was bound to make some kind of face-palm worthy mistake eventually and, this is just the only way i think i can properly address things..)**

 **(P.P.S. In case anyone reading my fic happens to want a more QUALIFIED person tell story's about Pokemon and also happens to be a nerd that like's rolling dice in..*ahem* '** _ **certain well-known variations of board games'**_ **with..*ahem* '** _ **a number that goes higher than six** ' _**Then, BOY do i have the person for you! The person i speak of is known as Yeesha stone, and she runs..*ahem*** _ **'said well-known variations of board games'**_ **with a unique twist. She's adapted the system to fit Pokemon! You ever wanted to be a pidgey archer? Or a sandslash musician? Well, now's your chance! How do you get in contact with her and begin your adventure? Well, that's the tricky part. [or easy part depending on your own circumstances.] To get in, you need a Discord account, and you must also be able to tell what game I'm talking about by my description. [Although to be honest, I'm sure A LOT of you will be able to tell what game I'm talking about through my description, but hey, you never know.] Don't know anything about said game? Never fear! So long as you have a genuine interest and passion for it, Yeesha will be MORE than willing to teach you all about the game and everything you need to know about it. i should know, she did it for me. Oh! And also, when you arrive on her server, PLEASE, don't tell them i sent you there. Well, you can tell them i sent you there, but don't tell them you came here via a shout out on my fanfiction. If they do ask, just tell them you were on another discord server that i was also on, and i just told you about it. I'd rather not tell them about this since...well, one of my best friends IRL hangs out there, and I'd never be able to rest in peace if they found out about this site. [and if any of you decide to be rebels, I WILL change my account name!** _You'll never find me again...]_

 **In case your on the fence and not sure about it, here's some more information about the world you'd be inhabiting!**

 **The setting:**

 **The game take place in a world of only Pokemon, that have civilized over time, and spread to various inter-connecting dimensions, each meant to represent a region and generation of Pokemon. You'll most likely find your way to the guild of wings, a special organization of Pokemon dedicated to the collection of knowledge, and seeks to aid Pokemon across the world. Whether you become a member or not is up to you, but just remember that anyone involved with this guild tends to find themselves in incredible adventures, and surrounded by friends...of course, adventure always comes with a risk..**

 **The conflict: [Note: i don't know everything about the situation at hand in the campaign, so my description should be taken with a grain of salt. A.K.A, any of this could change/ be false.]**

 **Recently, strange beings of elemental affinity have appeared across the land. They resemble Pokemon, but are much more hostile towards normal Pokemon and are actually created by using a deceased Pokemon's soul. The guild of wings seems to have caught those responsible for the monsters, legendary bird Pokemon called zapdos, articuno, and moltres. They each used a special orb to use the monsters to attempt to destroy one another, however they were stopped by the leader of the guild, zeedani. A powerful archeops who matched even them in combat. The orb's have been locked up tight by the guild...but it's doubtful the birds wouldn't attempt to recover that which belongs to them..and that's not even mentioning the other strange monsters that AREN'T Pokemon related at all...**

 **Your job: [if you chose to join the guild]**

 **You'll be a member of the guild of wings, and travel all around the universe to discover new Pokemon, and uncover information that the guild of wings can use to supply to all Pokemon. You may start at humble beginnings, but if you keep at it, and keep working hard, you may just find yourself rising up the ranks, and as the guild lovingly calls it, 'earn your wings.' You'll most likely find a few friends and** **allies that will stick with you through thick and thin, and may even help you achieve more..personal goals.**

 **Play style:**

 **The game takes place ALL on discord, so you don't need to worry about finding time to meet up with a chosen few players. The people there all have a few separate things in common. They all love Pokemon, they all love the game, and we're all nerds. So feel free to geek out about anything you want to geek out about! Also, take note that Yeesha is developing the game to this day, so she may occasionally ask the server about ideas about a certain Pokemon, move, ability, or anything really. Feel free to offer up your ideas, it may just be the thing she's looking for.**

 **And that's about everything i can tell you on this end! Oh! And if you want to meet me in-game, [you know, as a cool little "hey i saw your shout out!' moment] I play as a gray-colored Riolu, with a purple scarf and a green robe. I'm usually accompanied by either a energetic skitty, a shy, but sweet zorua, a silent, noble oshawott, and a happy-go-lucky eevee. [their my friends, in case you couldn't tell.] Some other's i know are a strong, bestial gible, a quiet, reserved abra, and a cold, reclusive sandile. [although that last one i'm not sure if i can call a friend, he just put's up with me.] If you see me and want to me to know you know who i am, type this message after your character introduces themselves: grilledcheeseDABEST101 [can't wait to see everyone's reactions to that, it's gonna be hilarious. XD] once you do, I'll be able to tell you know my works and may even make special references to them that only you would get ;) anyway, I've been rambling on enough about this, [can you tell what's been distracting me from fanfiction lately?] I'll see you next chapter, and maybe I'll see you there as well!)**


	12. A secret of the sea! PT2

The whishiwashi began their tale.

"So my group was a normal bunch of whishiwashi that used to just live in the sea. We all had a fondness for eachother and though of us all as one big team. There were obviously those that tried to pick on us, but we had strength in numbers to scare them off from bullying us. Our time together was a great one, and we lived our lives mostly in peace. I remember there was even one whishiwashi in our group that i had...'grown a fondness for' you could say. However, one thing we never quite were able to do was take on the totem whishiwashi form. This form could only be harnessed if every whishiwashi in the group was united under one leader, and they took control of said form. Trying to attempt it without a leader only could end in catastrophe, as the legends say. Now, my group never found a true leader to unite us, none of us felt like we could handle such a role, so we ignored trying to master this form of legend and lived our lives without it. Unfortunately, that would come back to haunt us later, as we eventually encountered something we had never had to face before, a crazed gyrydos. This beast was incredibly powerfull, and thought we would make a nice snack for it. My group was in the struggle of their lives, useing all our survival techniques to try to throw him off our tail, but nothing worked. We tried to out pace him, we tried to confuse him, we tried to scare him, nothing threw him off coruse, he was so focused on makeing us him meal you'd think he was moments away from starving to death. Eventually he cornered us and we realized we had no choice, we had to take the totem form if we ever were going to escape...and we had to do so without a leader. While we managed to pull it off, it was far more costly than we ever would have thought. Without a leader, we had no idea what to do and couldn't coordinate any of our movements with the others, so the form went wild and out of our control...and while we did manage to finally shake of the gyrydos, we were too deep in chaos to change back...and..then..."

The whishiwashi's face seemed to turn somber for a moment.

"..The gyrydos realized we wern't in conrol of our selves anymore, and fired a hyper beam at us...we took it head on. At the time we were close to the aurface, so when he hit us, we skyrocketed out of the water and into the air. It was so powerfull i was shocked i was still alive...of coruse, then i realized i was above water, flying twoards the sky, and about to fall back to the ground. I closed my eyes and grit my teeth, waiting for the impact with the ground that would break my bones...but it never came. By some miracle i fell into this pond here..but i had no idea where the rest of my group was...to this day, i still don't know."

After hearing this tale, Anina looked at this fish with new found sympathy..she had no idea it gone through such a traumatic feat and lived to tell the tale...and to know he had thought of every one of those whishiwashi as fellow friends and teammates?

She pushed herself up from the sea-floor, slowly floated over to the water type...and gave him a hug.

She was very carefull, and gentle, for she knew she was at least three times it's size and didn't want to accidentally crush them, yet she wanted to comfort them as much as she possibly could. She brought them close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, trying to warm the wishiwashi up as much as she could while still underwater.

The water type was a bit surprised at her reaction, yet it still embraced her current affection twoards it, snuggleing up to her fur as much as it could. "..Thanks Anina...i..i've never found someone that i could tell about thi before...honestly i haven't seen anyone in a long while..you're the first friendly face I've seen in a while." The bunneary felt an overpowering need to comfort this poor little thing. It had suffered almost as bad as roko loseing all his memory's (although, she didn't have a hug it out moment with him since pasco was right next to her, though she did go through the same deal once she found some alone time with him.) Most bunneary's and lopunny's are good natured at heart, and want to help Pokemon in any sort of pain, and she was no exception. She just wanted to stay here and hug the water type until they felt better...unfortunately, that wasn't the only powerfull need she felt at the moment.

"...Mmph...mmmph.." The bunny moaned as her cheeks puffed up slightly bigger than they were before as a her face turned a slight shade of red. She had been holding her breath for a while now, and was starting to run low on air, she only had about half of it remaining. The whishiwashi heard these noises and looked up at her face, not realizeing at first until... "..Mmblblblbl!" the urge to breathe overpowered her for a small moment as a small group of bubbles flew from her mouth and rose to the surface. She shut her eye for a bit as she tried to stay calm.

The whishiwashi then realized what was happening and asked her an important question. "Oh geez, You haven't gone up to get some more air once, haven't you?"

The buneary shook her head, but didn't swim up to the surface. She still had her arms around them, trying to warm them up while she struggled to stay underwater. Anina was doing her best to stay as relaxed as possible, but she couldn't help but worry a little bit inside. From expirence, she knew she could hold her breath for about seven minuets. Technically eight, if she was willing to make a close shave with dusknoir by inhaleing water. She had been under for about five as of now, and she knew she didn't have too long left before she started to drown. But her instinct to help at this point was slightly stronger than her insticnt to survive so she didn't surface yet. Besides, she knew she could make it back to the surface fairly quick, and she had enough time to make it, so she'd rather push herself a bit to help someone rather than tale the easy way out...but she had to admit it was getting more and more tempting with every second. "..m-Mmph...mmmm..." she moaned again as her grip instinctively tightened. She wasn't about to let go, she'd use every second of spare air she had.

When the whishiwashi realized what was going on, he sighed a bit. "..Anina, it's okay. I feel better now, really. You should go up and take a breath..you could use it." She managed to open her eyes and looked at the whishiwashi's who smiled at her. "Besides, I'dfeel a lot worse if you decided to kick the bucket cause of me."

Once she realized the little joke they made, despite the pain in her chest she smiled as she gently stroked the fishes back, who they couldn't deny felt great as they looked pretty happy and content. The smile on the bunny's face grew slightly as she saw that the whishiwashi was truly feeling a lot better now that it had someone to confide to. "..blblbbblbl...blblb..." she closed her eyes again, and blowed a bit of air out of her lungs to help her feel more relaxed. (another little trick from her mother, sometimes exhaleing your air when you've been underwater for a long time can reduce the pain.)

She stayed under for a few more seconds, and then quickly swam up to the surface, her lungs eagar for some air. When head finally got above water, she gasped for breath, laughing slightly out of relief for being okay. The whishiwashi followed close behind her, offering words of encouragement. "..I gotta say, props for hearing all of the story in one go, and even staying a bit longer to be nice...you're pretty good at holding your breath."

"T-Thanks.." Anina said once she had caught her breath. "..I used to practice with my mom a lot at a beach near where we lived...she's the one who taught me how to swim.."

"Was your mom a water type by chance?" The whishiwashi asked her, wondering a bit about her personal life.

"Oh no, she was a lopunny, my evolution. I think my dad was water type though, he was a Dewott. I remember the reason my mom wanted to learn to swim was so she could 'see what his world was like' in her own words." Anina stated with a smile on her face. "When i was born, they said i was hatched on the sand of the beach, and the waves of the ocean...between both of their worlds..i always thought something about that was just..beautiful."

"Huh, quite the story." Let said to her, interested by her tale.

After they had been properly introduced, they took the time to hang out a bit. They talked a bit more about themselves, they swapped story's of their past, and of coruse, dove underwater and had fun below the waves, where they both truly felt free. After some time had passed

She looked out at the distance and saw that the sun was beggining to set. She didn't want to just leave her new friend here, but she felt she had little choice..she turned to face him. "..Well, I'm afraid I need to leave soon. It's getting late, and i don't want to catch cold.."

"Oh.." Let said, a bit sad that the new friend they made had to go.

"..I'm sorry mister let, I know you can't really follow me back home, but i promise that once i get the chance, I'll come back here and swim with you again!" She said energeticly, wanting them to know she intended to keep her word.

"..yeah, i know you will...you're the only person that knows about my story after all." The whishiwashi said as they came close to her for a hug goodbye, which she recipricated. ".. _Yawn_...well, i'm feeling kinda tired myself..think I'm gonna head back to my little rock and head to sleep..want to come with?"

"One last deep dive before i go home?" she giggled. "..Sure."

Let smilled at her and swam back under the water. Anina took some deep breaths, calmed herself, and followed him down to the bottom, where his little rock was. Before the water-type swam back behind their rock, they looked behind them at the buneary, who waved at them, smileing with her puffed up cheeks. The whishiwashi smiled back, as he went behind his little rock and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

The buneary began to swim back up to the surface...but halfway there...something..made her stop. She wasn't stuck on anything, or being pulled down by some sort of current, but regardless she stopped there, floating in the water..she thought back about that day some more, when she hatched from her egg...she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed she admitted that, but for some reason she possesed a great memory that spanned over her entire life..and it was when she tried to remember more about what happened that day did she find herself sinking back down to the bottom for reason's she wasn't quite sure of as her mind went back to that day.

Once she was down there, she sat down on the sea-floor (lake-floor? Eh, semantics) and searched through her fluff for a moment. It wasn't something a lot of buneary's did, bad habits and all, but it was possible to hide small trinkets in their fur, although most buneary didn't do this for fear of possibly staining their fur with whatever they put in their. Anina wasn't one of them though, as she found her fluff wasn't really as important to her as other buneary's, so she had no problem takeing advantage of this.

Once she found what she was looking for, she pulled it out. It was a wooden locket with a glass front that let anyone see inside it. And in it, was a single, small photo of anina and both her parent's on the beach, moments after she had been born. Camera's were a great rarity in her world as well as photos so to anina, this was worth more to her than any other material object. As she looked at the photo for what felt like the 100th time, she smiled and closed her eyes, trying to better focus on her memory's...

* * *

(FLASHBACK: A FEW YEARS AGO)

* * *

 _A single, very small pokemon started to open their eyes for the first time..they felt rather sleepy, and let out a soft yawn..this Pokemon was a buneary, and she had only just been born a few moments ago._

 _She then heard a voice speak to her. "..She's...she's alive.." The buneary opened her eyes for the first time..the light made it a bit hard to see at first, but eventually her eyes managed to adjust to the light and she saw the Pokemon holding her. It was her evolved form, a lopunny._

 _"..Yes..she is." Said another voice, the buneary turned her head slowly and saw the face of the Pokemon near the one holding her, a dewott. She looked back at the Pokemon cradling her...and spoke her first words..ones, that if used correctly, could be the best thing for any person to hear._

 _"..m..mommy?" she said in a soft, quiet voice. Upon hearing this, the buneary...well, she lost it. She brought the buneary close to her chest as she let out the hapiest tears she could ever remember crying, with the dewott hugging her from behind. The buneary, still young, decided to hug the lopunny as well...the two adults were parent's now._

 _After some time had passed, and the lopunny got out all her tears, she and her husband talked back and forth between eachother, while watching there child crawl around for a bit..they even managed to use a camrear gifted to them from a friend too snap a photo of this moment to commemorate it.. they were the hapiest they had ever been. The buneary, well, she was just trying to figure out how to move properly without tripping over her own paws yet, so she was probbably...confused, let's go with that._

 _After a while, they took their child out to see the ocean..something they all would remember fondly._

 _"Look sweetheart, do you see that in the distance?" the loppuny asked her child, who stared out at the waves. "That's called, the ocean. It's where your father came from." The bunneary looked out at the water, the waves crashing against the sand..her eyes sparkled as she looked at it._

 _"That's right..and someday, you might get to travel there with the both of us, and see things you'll never see on land." The dewott added to the buneary's previous sentence._

 _Said buneary looked at him with a bit of a sassy stare. "Really? Girl hasn't been alive for even a day yet and ALREADY you want to throw her into the ocean?"_

 _The dewott, shocked, looked back at the buneary and said "What!? No, that's not what i-"_

 _The buneary giggeled at his responce. "..It's okay luke, i know what you were trying to say...and..to be homest..." She scratched the back of her head. "..I was just thinking about how much fun it'd be to teach her how to swim.."_

 _After he heard this the dewott stared at her..but then he just started laughing at his misunderstanding. Once they had finished their sightseeing, they had returned home with their child in their arms. "..What do you think her name should be?" the dewott asked his wife._

 _"Ooh, that's a bit tricky.." she responded. "...but if i had to choose...how about...anina."_

 _"Why that name?" He said, curious as to her reasoning._

 _She smiled at him, "Cause it's the name of the sea-shell. You know? The one we found on our first dive together."_

* **Don't worry, if you guy's want to know enough I'll write about what they're talking about as well.**

 **..Hmm...maybe that could make for a food sequel? Eh, i'll think about it later.***

 _The dewott realized what she meant. "Oh yeah! That IS it's name isn't it?" The two of them looked at the child, who was sound asleep. "..Well...anina it is then."_

* * *

As her remenising was complete, she let her mind wander a bit. _"..Even though that day was so lng ago...some how i still remember it so clearly.."_

She eventually opened her eyes, and looked up at the surface...she could see the golden glow of the sky abover, slightly wavering cause of the water...to her, something about it was just..beautiful. _"..I don't think I've ever gotten the chance to explore a real ocean yet, but when i do...i hope i discover something cool...like they said i would."_

"..mblblbblbl!" She moaned as a cloud of bubbles rose out of her mouth. She realized she had probbably been under for longer than she normally should have been, and quickly swam back to the surface, in need of air.


	13. The confession to you all

Hey guy's..rolulover97 here, with some unfortunate news.

So as you all probably know, I haven't really been able to post a lot of new chapters for a buneary's heart or dual natures as of late. The reason behind this, is because..well, it's two real reason's actually.

1\. Is because after a while of doing these story's...i dunno, I feel like I lack the passion I once had for writing about them before. It's like I have less fun working on them now.

2\. I don't really know where the story's can go from here. I feel like nothing I think of fits the situation anymore, and none of my ideas feel satisfying to me..

..*sigh*..Which is why...I've decided to do something, I really didn't wish I had to do, but I feel like I have to do now regardless….the story's...at least, as of now, will be put on hiatus.

I know, it sucks. I feel the same way. But I just can't seem to think of anything else I can do...it takes me mouth's to post chapters anymore, and to be honest, both of these story's were actually supposed to be MUCH shorter than planned. They were ORIGINALLY supposed to be only five to seven chapters long, but then I didn't really want them to end..but then it kinda got out of control and...*sigh* now, this happened.

Hopefully one day I'll be able to properly finish these two story's, or maybe even re-write them, but as they were my first pieces of fiction ever..i kinda saw this coming. To everyone who's read these story's, thank you for all your support and I hope you liked the tale I had crafted, as messy as it could be at times. Perhaps one day I'll be able to continue these tales, but sadly, today is not that day.

..Well, on the bright side of this dark news...at the very least it means I can come up with something new for you guys..


	14. A legendary guild!

**...Well dang, it's been a while now, huh?**

 **Hey guy's, Riolulover97 here! And REJOICE! A BUNEARY'S HEART HAS RISEN FROM IT'S HIATUS GRAVE AND IS NOW BACK WITH US IN THE LAND OF THE LIVING! WHOOOOO!**

 **(Even if, for now, we haven't yet discovered how to resurrect dual natures. ^w^')**

 **Anyway, it's back! At least, i hope. A Buneary's heart is now gonna be getting uploads again! Now I'm gonna be perfectly honest here, i'm a teenager, and teenagers procrastinate. So i don't know how..frequent these new uploads are gonna be. That being said, I'm gonna try to be a little better about this and instead of asking myself 'why do it today when i could tomorrow' I'll instead be asking myself: 'why do it tomorrow if i can do it today?' I'm also gonna do my best to deviate from my normal...a..how do i say it...'slice of life' style that I usually do where i just write whatever comes to mind at the time and have the character's go through semi-random events and instead try to bring in a more focused plotline. I think i can do it, i just gotta start planning ahead a bit more on what I'm writing.**

 **(Also, keeping up with the trend of being honest, I'm kinda out of ideas for where to go with some of my story's, so if anyone wants to send me some inspiration, be it in the form of a plot idea, some new character, place, or thing, i will be in your debt.)**

 **Now without further ado, let us, at last, continue on with our tale!**

* * *

..It had been a while since Anina and Pasco took thing's a bit slower with their exploration life. Her and Pasco got to spend more time together to further deepen their bond, Anina made frequent visit's to her new friend's home, Let, and Laila was still studying the history of their world. All in all, thing were fairly peaceful...so you can guess that eventually, something big was bound to happen.

 **Dreambeats - Mario and Luigi Dream Team**

You see, far away from Post Town, Anina and her team's home base, their was a unique guild slowly rising to power and fame. It was known as the guild of seas, and they were most famous for the exploration of..well, the sea! You SEE, (Heh Heh, i love my job.) while the land and sky at this point in time have mostly be combed over by exploration teams, guilds, and the like, the sea has always been one of the more..tricky places to explore. Mainly due to the one fact that most Pokemon who have dreams of discovering the secrets of this untouched world are left gasping for answers, to the one problem. Unless you had been blessed by the supposed lord of the sea, Kyogere, all Pokemon who enter his domain are eventually forced to leave, due to their lungs not adapting to take oxygen straight from water. Because of this simple fact, most Pokemon only ever SEE (AH HAH, GOTCHA AGAIN!) about 1-to-2% of the ocean in it's entirety, and that's being generous. And those that COULD potentially explore the ocean's without this problem (i.e Horsea, Wishiwashi, Magikarp, etc.) normally aren't able to combat against some of the threats that come with diving so deep underwater, like the pressure difference that if their not careful, could very well crush them underneath the weight of the very water they live in. Or, even more hazardous, predatory Pokemon, who live so deep underwater that their brains never evolved past their primal state and attack anything that enter's their territory. You remember the Ariados that attacked Anina back at the start of her journey? Primal Pokemon right there, lived so long in the wood's that they stayed primal as well.

But back on topic, with the exploration of the deepest depths seemingly impossible, one team of Pokemon wanted to change that forever. They eventually became known as the guild of seas, a guild whose primary goal was the exploration of the oceans and other massive bodies of water. What made so unique was that, they weren't just a team of strong water Pokemon no, ALL Pokemon of any kind were welcome to join their guild as long as they had three things. 1. A passion for exploring the unknown and discovering brand new life. 2. Experience and knowledge in exploration and being aware of the risk's that can come with it. 3, And this was the big one, a breath hold time of 4 minutes minimum, or a natural ability to breathe underwater. Okay well, that last one was only semi-true really, you see, (..Eh, I've already done it twice, anymore would start to get annoying.) as to be expected most of the guild's adventure took place underwater, and their technology hadn't quite advanced yet to bring air supply's with them as you may have guessed, even if their naval vessels were pretty top notch in all honesty. so in order to prevent any over-zealous adventures from accidentally drowning themselves on missions, the guild came up with a test for any who would join it's ranks. The called it, 'the gauntlet of the ocean.' and that breath hold time I threw at you back there was one of the requirements. Now, you could still join the guild and be there to help with engineering, supplies gathering and the like, if you wanted to be out their in the field with the big leagues you had to run this gauntlet. Surprisingly, a number of Pokemon were able to pass it. It wasn't easy stuff, for sure, but it was surprising how many Pokemon were willing to train themselves up to one day be a part of this esteemed guild.

So you can imagine my surprise when, while out on one of my scouting mission's, I picked up this juicy tidbit about their next visiting spot. It was late in the day, Anina and her lover were out of town again, probably on some kind of date, i dunno. I already knew what they were doing, i don't need to watch them 24/7 right? Right. So i took this opportunity to do a little scouting around the town, learn more about it...and, in the process, i found myself starring once again at that little amulet...I looked at it..and juts sighed.

Okay, I need to get something off my chest here...I'm...a kleptomaniac, at least slightly.

I'm not sure why i have it, I've just always been like this...*sigh* okay, here's some background. As you can tell, I run with a gang of other thieves. Why do i run with them? I honestly can't tell you. Like a certain other character in this tale, I struggle with memory. I can't remember anything in my life beyond my gang, and when i do it's..hazy, unclear, it doesn't make sense. All i know is that whenever i do something particularly..'thief-y', i get flashes of what i can only assume were my past. And..they aren't often pleasant as you should know. My guess? I'mma have to get back to you on that...

But enough about me, as I was starring at this thing, contemplating my desire to snatch away everything i could get my paws on, i hear some voices.."Is that really true?!" Said one of them. Instinctively, my ears perk up and I look towards the sound of the voice. "Yeah, I've got proof! And get this; they say they're looking for some NEW RECRUITS!" Intrigued, I changed roof's to the one just above the two stranger's and listed in. Yeah, i eavesdrop, what about it? I've done worse, how do you think I'm telling you this story?

Anyway, they continue one in their conversation, mostly just fanboy/girling out over the member's, how some of them are 'cute' how some are 'cool' how they're really strong, how they might get into the guild, blah, blah, blah, praise, praise, worship the almighty helix or whatever, you would have thought i would have ditched them by now, maybe even lighten their pockets to make them pay for wasting my time. And i was certainly considering it, until..they drop this on me:

"Yeah and apparently, one of the team member's has some kind of secret!" One of them said. "Ooh, what would that be?" the other replied excitedly. _"Wooow, such respect for privacy, give these two a round of applause ladies and gentlemon."_ i thought to myself, amused with how comfortable they were in prying in another's affair like this..

..Okay, in retrospect, i wasn't much better, but c'mon I'm a thief! This is part of my job!

"Well, It's unclear whether or not this is true, but from what I've heard, one of the Pokemon in this town is actually one of the highest ranking teams child!" They said excitedly. The other one squealed and jumped up and down. "OH MY ARCEUS! Are you for REAL?! We've gotta meet them, maybe they can introduce us!" they said frantically. "Hey, that's a good idea! And then maybe we can be famous too!"

I rolled my eye's at this whole concept, these two were air-heads with unrealistic goals, it's a wonder how they got this far in life..although, i will say their plan isn't 100% un-salvageable, a bargaining chip that special could open up a lot of opportunity's for the right...individuals...seems like these two weren't a waste of time after all. I got out my bag and took a single Poke from it. Lesson#1 of being a thief; If someone helps you for free, don't let it be for free, the last thing you need is a debt to owe. I flipped the coin up in the air and jumped from the roof i was on, without out a trace. The coin fell next to their feet. "..Huh? What's this?" one of them said, picking up my present to them. "A..Poke?" The other one said, they looked up to see where it had come from, but by that time i was long gone.

Now out on the city wall's, I surveyed the landscape..I had gotten what I had originally came for, and I was starting to suspect the local guild was getting traces of a rat in their city...it was time to bounce, and let the heat die down. I looked back at those two kids..in a weird way, i kinda missed them, watching someone's story unfold right before your eye's tends to make you root for them. But, I had my own life to consider and soon enough, i was back on the road again, heading back to my home base..let's hope they're all still there when i get back.

* * *

 **Kinda short chapter, but I'm only just now FINALLY getting back into the swing of things, so i don't want to over extend myself just yet. So anyway, that's the start of our new journey! You can see that I'm gonna be focusing the story a lot more on the concept of 'water' now since i got more feed back on how i should try to weave all these individual plot threads i oh so love making pop into existence into one complete tapestry. Also, i' just like to say, A HUGE Thank You to** **Buronzu for his idea of making a guild centered around a ship, that was just the kind of** **inspiration** **i needed. If you haven't heard of him, he's also an author on this site that has** **written** **a few story's about Pokemon as well, if your interested. I haven't had the chance to read most of his story's yet, but you best believe i owe it too him now that I'm back on track. Anyway thank you for reading, and as i always say, This is Riolulover97, hoping you all get to go to heaven!**


End file.
